Return to the Feudal Era
by CresentCrimzonMoon
Summary: Kagome dies during child birth. Inuyasha feels its unsafe for his daughter so he takes her back to the present.16 yrs later her demon side wakes and she wants to meet her dad... will he recognize her or see her as anothr half-demon?
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Well hi people, I've been having trouble writing my Soul Eater Fanfic so until writers block decides to leave me alone so I can continue, I'm going to start this Inuyasha fanfic WOO!**

**Umm, this starts off two years after Inuyasha the Final act and there will be Ocs and well as far as I know, its Kagome's and Inuyasha's daughter and Kouga and Iyame's son … I'm sure you all know where this is going haha Inuyasha is going to have issues with that haha! Also, the shikon jewel appears in the world once again. Well, im not going to say more so … need I say it … YES REVIEW and I DON'T OWN INUYASHA … wish I did tho.**

**-General POV-**

It was mid-afternoon in feudal Japan. The young priestess, Kagome, was picking herbs in a large open field along with a few children from the village.

"Lady Kagome, wat about these?" one of the youngest girls asked. She was holding up an herb that she picked.

"That's pretty good, put it in the basket." She smiled at the girl.

"Hey Kagome, I found another one." Rin ran over to the priestess and crouched next to her.

"Wow, that's just what we need."

"Hey Kagome, what are you going to name the baby?" she asked completely out of the blue. Kagome had been pregnant for almost seven months.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." She giggled to herself just thinking about it.

"Do you think it'll be half-demon or human?" she asked again.

"What is it with you and asking questions all of a sudden?" Kagome laughed again.

"What, can't I be curious?"

"Good point. Hmm, I don't really know how that works exactly, Inuyasha is a half-demon after all and I'm a human." She sighed and went back to picking herbs when a loud roar filled the air around them, the three children that were with Rin and Kagome began to cry in terror. The three of them then ran to Kagome and coward behind her while she was already standing with her bow and arrow in hand.

"What do you think that was Lady Kagome? A demon?" asked one of the children.

"Possibly. Come on, lets get you guys back to the village before …" before she could say anything else, a large and disturbing demon began to appear in the distance. It was large, probably as big as a house. It looked like it was a mix of three different animals. The body of a snake, the torso was nothing but muscle, the head was like the skull of a deer. It's arms were also snakelike. It's eyes were empty sockets with a slightly red glow. "Rin, get the children back to the village, I'll hold it back, giving you time to get away."

"But Kagome you shouldn't push yourself. Lets escape together and get Inuyasha." Kagome said nothing but took her stance and aimed her arrow at the deformed demon.

"No, I don't want it finding it's way to the village. Don't worry I'll be okay."

**-Rin's POV-**

"But Kagome …" I begged.

"Get out of here Rin." She said in a cold tone. Never did I realize that this was the last time I saw her like this, alive and well. Without anymore complaint, I ran back to the village with the other children, the youngest was riding on my back. I managed to make it back to the village only to run straight into Inuyasha.

"Hey watch where you're going kid." He said, helping me off the ground, "What's the big rush." He then noticed that I was crying, "Whats wrong?"

"I-it's K-Kagome! She's in danger!" I managed to gasp. The moment I said her name, his eyes widened in fear and began to run in the direction we just came from, probably trusting his nose to lead the way.

**-General POV-**

The half-demon ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He then finally reached the medow where her scent was coming from, only to come face to face with a gruesome demon. Without a moments hesitation, he took out his Tetsaiga and cut down the demon using Wind Scar. Once the demon had disintagrated, he found her, lieing on the ground not too far from him.

"Kagome!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran to her, "Kagome, open your eyes!" she was limp and cold in his arms, little did he notice that she was covered in blood.

"Inu-yasha…"

"Kagome, oh thank-" Before he could say anything else, he heard her whisper something which emidiatly got him running back to the village with her in his arms.

**Back at the village**

"Kaede!" Inuyasha burst into the tiny hutt with the dieing pristess. Sango was there along with Kaede.

"Kagome!" they both yelled. Sango ran to him and managed to get Kagome to lie down on the matt. She had lost a lot of blood and what's worse, the baby was on it's way.

"Inuyasha we're going to need you to step outside for a moment." Mumbled Sango while Kaede prepared to deliver the baby. She noticed that he was about to complain when she said it again, "Just wait outside. There's very little room in here, but we promise to save them." Sango already looked away when she promised, but it was enough for him to leave and wait outside. He fell to the ground, his face in his hands. Miroku and Shippo ran over with Rin.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?" he asked, out of breath. He then noticed the crumbled Inuyasha and decided to stay quiet.

What felt like hours later, Inuyasha heard the cries of a newborn baby and ran inside. Kagome was laying on the floor, a blanket covering her. Her face was pale and she was breathing hard. Sango was sitting next to her, holding the baby in her arms until she noticed Inuyasha. She smiled then walked over to him to hand him his baby.

"It's a girl." Was all she could say before leaving the room. She obviously knew something wasn't right, but didn't mention it to him. Kaede mearly smiled and decided to leave, leaving the couple alone with their newborn daughter.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he walked over and sat down next to her, his daughter sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Inu-yasha." She managed to say, but it was more like a gasp for air.

"Do you feel any pain?" he asked, concerned.

"No, now that you're here, it's like everything just went numb." She smiled weakly.

"Try to get some rest Kagome, you've been through a lot." He managed to say without his voice cracking. He could tell that she was getting weaker by the moment.

"Inuyasha, I thought up a name for her." She began caughing up a storm. Once she stopped, she turned to him, holding his free hand. He noticed that there were dark shadows under eyes and she was even more pale than before, "I-Izayoi." His eyes widened at the sound of his mother's name.

"Why my mother's-" she cut him off before he could continue.

"I can tell how close to her you were when you were little. Remember that time, shortly after I shattered the jewel? The first time I ever met Sesshomaru, he had tricked you by using a demon to impersonate your mother." He mearly nodded, "Even though it wasn't really her, I saw how close you were. I was thinking lately and decided to name our daughter after her, you don't mind right?" she smiled and Inuyasha was trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah, I think it's perfect." He couldn't say more without his voice cracking and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"In-uy-asha … take good care of her …" was the last thing he heard her say before the grip of her hand became weak and she let go.

"K-Kagome?" he leaned over and noticed that her eyes were closed and she had gone cold. It took him a moment to realize that her soul had already left this world, "No, no, she cant be-"

"Inuyasha?" the little fox demon, Shippo, had walked in along side Kaede.

"You knew that she was going to die didn't you?" Inuyasha laid down baby Izayoi next to her dead mother, "If you knew then why? Why didn't you try to save her?" he turned to face the old priestess. He face had already changed to that of a full demon.

"There was nothing more we could do." Was all she said when Inuyasha just snapped and burst out of the room through the roof. The sudden noise woke the baby and she began to cry. Kaede walked over and held the baby girl in her arms, trying to calm her down. Shippo then walked voer to Kagome's side and began to cry to his hearts content. At that moment, Sango and Miroku burst through the room.

"What happened?" yelled the monk.

"Go after Inuyasha, he's not thinking straight." Was all Kaede could say. Miroku noticed the now dead kagome and turned away, then began running in Inuyasha's direction along with Sango.

Moments passed and the villagers had already come to take away Kagome's body and prepare it for burial. Rin was sitting outside kaede's hutt, crying. Shippo stood next to her, trying to find words to say to her, but nothing. Then, Rin heard the voice that she wanted to hear.

"Rin, what happened?" Sesshomaru's voice rang throughout her head, making her head jerk up in the direction it came from.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she mumbled through the tears.

"Speak up girl!" yelled the little green imp beside the dog demon.

Without one moment more, she leaped into his arms and cried to her hearts content. Sesshomaru didn't say a word but comforted the young girl. He saw Rin as his daughter so he couldn't help but feel like a father.

"You, fox boy, what happened?" asked Jaken, already annoyed. Shippo was on the verge of tears once again.

"K-Ka-"

"Spit it out boy!"

"Kagome's dead!" he blurted then ran inside to Kaede. Those two words were enough to make the imp demon feel bad for yelling. Sesshomaru knew that his younger brother wasn't taking this too well.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin." Without any emotion, he took Rin inside the hut and left her with Kaede and Jaken. He then left, running into the forest after his brother.

He could feel his demon aura awaken not far from where he was. He ran as quick as he could, only to find him standing in front of the sacred tree.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" His voice didn't sound like his usual self though it is surprizing that he isnt attacking.

"You should get back to the village. Th others are worried about you." It was hard for Sesshomaru to show any compassion towards Inuyasha, but something in him made him feel bad, maybe it was his love for his brother.

"The village? Whats the point? Kagome's no longer there." Not once did he look around, he kept staring at the spot where he was sealed away for fifty years.

"Really? Then what about those friends of yours?" he asked, a grin forming on his face.

"They don't really need me, they have each other." He murmured once again.

"Then what about your daughter?" Sango"s voice echoed throughout the area. That managed to get through his thick skull since it managed to make his head jerk over in Sango's and Miroku's direction.

"Kagome may be gone, but we know that she wouldn't want you to be like this! She would want you to move on and take care of your newborn daughter." Miroku tried to yell some sence into his friend.

"Take care? You mean protect. If I couldn't protect Kagome, what makes you think I can protect Izayoi." He turned his head and faced the tree once again. Sesshomaru was beginning to lose his temper then came up with an idea.

"Then give her up." Those four words were enough to make Inuyasha turn and face his elder brother.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"If you think you cant protect her then give her up. Take her back to the time period Kagome came from." That was enough for Inuyasha to change back to his regular form.

"Inuyasha, you cant be thinking of giving her up?" Sango yelled.

"It's the only way that she'll be safe." And with that, Inuyasha leaped back into the air and headed straight for the village.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

This is the only way that she can be safe. Once back at the village, I made my way back into Kaede's hutt. Shipo and Rin were fast asleep. Who knows how long they were crying before they finally knocked out.

"What are ye doing Inuyasha?" I heard Kaede's voice the moment I picked up Izayoi in my arms.

"It's the only way to insure her safety."

"What are ye planning on doing?" she asked, already aware of my answere.

"I'm taking her back to Kagome's world. It's better that she dosnt know about this world or any of us … she is human after all." I looked down at her sleeping face and couldn't help but smile.

"You think it be best for the child to grow up without her father?"

"As long as she's safe. That's all that matters now." I began walking to the door when Kaede stopped me.

"Fine then, I wont stop ye, but take this." She handed me a small journal that I remember Kagome would right in from time to time.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's for baby Izayoi. Kagome told me that if ever, something were to happen then to give this book to her daughter or son. She said, _'A child shouldn't grow up without hearing at least one bedtime story from his/her mother. Knowing Inuyasha, he probably dosnt know any good stories … this book is full of them.'_" I felt tears trying to escape my eyes again so I lowerd my head to hind them with my hair.

"Stupid Kagome … thank you Kaede … Goodbye." And with that said, I left before she could say another word.

**At the Bone Eaters Well**

**-General POV-**

Inuyasha jumped into the well and was transported back to Kagome's time period. It was raining when he made his way out the shrine and to the front door of Izayoi's new home. Without a word, he opened the door and noticed that Sota was just crossing the hallway.

"Hey its Inuyasha!" he smiled, but only for a split second when he noticed the Half-demon's expression and the fact that his older sister wasn't standing with him. "Where's my sister?"

**Ugh this was one big pain in the ass. Sorry people, I tried my best but I duno if I did a good job. Review if you liked it and if you didn't and you review anyway … don't say anything hurtful cuz I did try my best … ok so review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

**OMG wow thanx for the reviews … haha I'd like to thank Celeste111938 and Luna21VW for the comments. The moment I read them I felt soo much bettr and got to typing WOO! So hope u all enjoy this next chapter and please review and if u guys hav any kind of ideas as to what to name Koga's and Iyame's son please say so in a comment or PM me cuz I cant think of anything T^T. Also … I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ONLY THE OC CHARACTERS!**

**16 years later in present day Japan**

**-General POV-**

"Falling and no one cares,

In darkness with no light.

Why bother trying to fight?

I'm tired so I close my eyes … Goodnight."

A teenage girl with long black hair that reaches just past her waist stands infront of a classroom full of students. Her assignment was to recite a poem that describes a recent dream or story.

Very few students clapped, only two, her best friends.

"Um, Higurashi-san? That seemed a little depressing." Murmured the teacher.

"I'll take that as a complament." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice. Seriously, he said to describe our most recent dream in a poem, he never said it had to be a happy one.

"Don't get an attitude young lady. I'll give you a B, now go take your seat." With a slight pout, she walked back to her seat and began staring out the nearby window when one of her friends poked her shoulder from behind her.

"I thought it was great Izayoi-chan." She whispered. Izayoi could hear someone else at the front of the class reciting a poem.

"You have to say that, you're my friend." She sighed, "Besides, even I thought it was depressing, but I couldn't help but write it down for the assignment. I suck at poetry anyway so I thought 'might as well.'"

"Good point." She chuckled to herself which managed to cheer up Izayoi.

**After School**

"Hey, you doing anything during the break?" asked her friend.

"Nothing really. What do you have in mind Michiru?" asked Izayoi.

"I duno, what do you think Kai?" Michiru asked the silent boy walking with them. He mearly shrugged.

"You have to learn not to be so quiet, it gets annoying." Mumbled Izayoi.

"Not my fault that you're easily annoyed." He joked, petting her head.

"Oh look, it speaks."

"Geez, I swear, you guys argue like some couple." Michiru ran ahead of them and pointed at them as if they were being acused of something. Automatically, they both blushed a bright red.

"I-i-its n-n-nothing like t-that!" Izayoi stuttered. Kai thought it was an exalent moment to mess with her head so he leaned down closely to her face.

"Now that just hurts my feelings Iza-chan."

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I felt my face burn up, as if it were on fire.

"Damnit Kai, I told you to stop calling me that!" I managed to yell at him before he could embarrass me even more. He was taken aback, as if I insulted him. I brushed it off, knowing he was trying to make me feel bad, then began walking up the long way up the stairs to my family's shrine.

"Haha, well that aside, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Yelled Michiru.

"You dont have to get me anything. You guys know how much I don't like presents." And with that, I continued up the stairs.

**-General POV-**

"You're actually going to get her something?" chuckled Kai.

"Ha, yeah right. If I'm getting her something, then it has to benefit me in some way." She said. She may have seemed like it, but she was never _her_ friend to begin with, "I do have an awsome plan for tomorrow though. Something that will crush her and it'll make her think twice before she act so high and mighty about everything." Kai then stopped her by pushing her up against the wall.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you look angry." He lifted her chin slightly and was about to kiss her when he mearly smiled then began walking home.

**The next day**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

"Ugh, this is going to be another long and boring day at school. Why do I even have to go to school on my birthday anyway?" I was basically talking to myself on my way to school. Then, I randomly began thinking about that poem I wrote yesterday. The assignment was to write a poem describing a recent dream. In my case, it's the only dream I've been having for the past month. When the dream begins, I'd be falling down some kind of portal and a blue light would surround me … as if it were protecting me and it would feel so warm, but then I would find myself walking through a dense forest. It would be so dark that no matter how hard I would try to find some light, it wouldn't be there. Then I would hear someone talking to themselves, saying, _"I'm weak, if I cant protect the one I love then I cant protect my own flesh and blood. Why should I even bother anymore?"_ His voice would sound so sad that I would want to find whoever it was and tell him it would be okay, whatever it was that was troubling him. I would try running in the direction of the voice and right when I get there, I get really tired and even though I didn't want to, I end up laying on the ground and fall asleep. Next thing I know, I wake up back in my room.

Before I knew it, I was already infront of the school. I made my waay to the classroom and sat down at my desk. It would be a while before class starts so I took out a story book my mom made for me before she died.

I remember asking my Uncle sota about my mom and why I didn't have one. He told me that she died giving birth to me, but she left behind a story book that's about feudal Japan. I don't know much about her, but she had quite the imagination. Demons, half-demons, priestesses, demon slayers and even a perverted monk. There were also a few drawings on how they must have looked like.

Every year on my birthday, I would look through this. I would just feel so close to her whenever I did, but it also makes me wonder on who my father could have been.

"Why do you always read that thing?" I heard a familiar voice pull me out of my inner thought process. It was Michiru, but why did she look angry?

"Is something wrong Michiru?" I asked. I was about to put my book away when she snatched it up in her hands.

"Nope, absolutly nothing Izayoi." She chuckled to herself. What the hell? She never just said my name before and the way she said it … she said it with anger, "Hey, follow me."

"Why?" I asked. I had a very bad feeling now.

"Hmm? Well, I think you might want your precious book back." And with that, she ran out of the classroom with me at her heels.

**Outside in the back of the school**

"Ok, I'm here, now what's going on Michiru?"

"You don't deserve to call me by my name!" she yelled.

**-Kai's POV-**

Damn it! Where the hell is she. For months now, I've noticed a change in Michiru's behavior. For some reason, she would confide in me and complain about Izayoi … probably because she has a mayjor crush on me. I decided to play along with it, hoping I could protect Izayoi from whatever Michiru was planning. Sadley Michiru didn't mention what she was going to do or where.

I ran all over campus trying to find her when I ran into a few students saying that she saw Izayoi running after Michiru 'cause she was trying to get a book back. That's when I realized what Michiru was going to do and I don't have anymore time to waste.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I stood there, my legs shaking. Why? Why? Why was she doing this?

"Michiru?"

"I said don't call me by my name!" right when she said that, she slapped me across the face. I was caught off guard and fell on the floor. Usually I would be good at fighting, but this was unexpected.

"Fine, what do you want me to call you? Whore? Bitch? The list goes on." And there came the part of me that earned my reputation as the un-afraid girl with the anger issue. This only made her even more angry at me and she kicked me back to the ground. Then two other girls came out from behind the building and grabbed my arms to keep my on my knees.

"Keep her still." She paused for a moment then began looking through my book, "Inuyasha? What kind of crap is this?" she said, holding the book away as if it smelled like trash. Then she did something I was hoping she wouldn't, she began to tear it apart.

"No! Stop it!" I tried getting free, but I couldn't move, all I could do was watch.

"Aww, are you going to cry?" this was actually amusing her!

"Michiru that's enough!" that's when I heard his voice … Kai.

"What did you just say to me? I thought you were on my side on this."

"I never was. You're just really bad at judging people … or I'm just a really good actor." Then the two girls that were holding me down ran off scared. Not by Kai, but from the look on my face.

"What the fu-" I ran up to Michiru and jabbed my fist into her face which probably caused a black eye. I then grabbed the pages that were on the floor and held them togethor with my book. She then looked up at me, "You freak!" and she ran off.

"You okay Iza-" he was cut off when he saw my face.

"Yes, I know, I probably look like crap, but you don't have to point it out." He then walked away to pick up something the girls from earlier dropped and handed it to me, a small mirror. I looked at the reflection and what I saw changed my life forever.

**Well … ima leave it with that. I'll try to start chapter three later and have it up by tomorrow morning, but no promises haha. Im going to a friend's house and I wont be back 'till Saterday.**

**Izayoi: AWWW I wanted to see what happened!**

**Kai: … how would you not know?**

**Izayoi: … I don't know … STOP CONFUSING ME!**

**Kai: -sigh- there she goes again**

**Crimzon: you should know better Kai … well please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Well as promised, heres the next chapter but it'll be short and the next wont be up 'till I get back on Saterday.**

**Izayoi: We'd alos like to thank the three who reviewed!**

**Kai: Crimzon dosnt own inuyasha …**

**Izayoi: can you say that with any less emotion?**

**Kai: … yes**

**Izayoi: What am I going to do with you?**

**Kai: I can think of a few things.**

**Crimzon: Alright, get your mind out of the gutter. Well on with the story!**

**-General POV-**

Her reflection stared back at her. What she saw scared her and she knew it wasn't some trick of the light. Her black hair, there were silver highlights in it and her left eye that was covered by her bangs, it was a bright yellow, like that of a cat's. She looked up at Kai, expecting him to run off like the others, instead he took off his school blazer and threw it on her head to cover her hair.

"We'd better get you home before anyone see's you like this." He then grabbed her hand and the both of them began running towards her family's shrine. On the way there she thought to herself. Why, why isnt he running like the others? "You're probably wondering why I'm not freaking out about this right?"

"Why didn't you just leave me behind like any other normal and sane person?"

"Things will be made clear soon." Was all he said. Just the way he was talking became weird to her though she decided not to mention anything.

**At the Higurashi Shrine**

"Uncle Sota!" Izayoi burst through the door and ran straight into the kitchen where she found her uncle sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Izayoi, arent you supposed to be a school?" he looked up from his paper and took one look at her.

"Sota, what's with all the n-" Izayoi's grandmother walked in from the next room and noticed the new fetures of her grandaughter.

"Uncle Sota, whats going on with me?" she was now crying out of frustration.

"She's already begun changing." Kai walked in nonchalantly and sat down.

"What the hell are you guys not telling me?" she yelled again. Sota sighed and helped her sit down at one of the chairs.

"You know that story book that your mother made for you?"

"Well yeah but what about it?"

"They arent just stories … they really happened."

**-Izayoi's POV-**

"What are you saying?" my voice was trembling. Meaning everything that was written in that book was true … it all really happened.

"The girl in the book, her name was Kagome and she was your mother." I heard my grandmother say. That explains why my mothers name was in the book, but I always just thought that she ran out of names so she just put hers in for one of the characters. "And the half-demon named Inuyasha … he's your father." Who knew such simple words were enough to make my heart stop, "The only reason we didn't tell you was because we didn't think that the demon part of you would ever appear since you were born human. Kai here, his family is very close to ours and they know about the situation. We decided to have him close to you if anything were to change and we werent around to help you through it, like today."

"So what you're saying is that I'm part demon and everything that my mother wrote was true. The well, going back in time, everything." My uncle mearly nodded.

**-Sota's POV-**

"The way you are now, I think it's best we find away to seal away your demon half. Mom, go wake up gramps and help him find-" before I could continue with what I was saying, Izayoi interupted me.

"No, if this is who I am, then I don't want to change. Meaning I can't stay here anymore. Besides, I've always wanted to meet my father." She smiled at the thought but when she looked at our expression from the mention of Inuyasha, her smile faded, "What's wrong." We stayed quiet and I began to think back to that stormy night.

**Flashback**

"_Where's my sister?" I asked him impatciently. In no time, my mom and gramps were standing there in the hallway waiting for his response. _

"_I'm sorry." Was all he said. He walked over to my mother and handed her the baby, "Her name's Izayoi and please take good care of her." I looked over at my mother and saw that she was holding the baby with one arm while her other hand was covering her mouth. I noticed she had begun to cry. I looked over to my grandfather and noticed him on his knees, pounding the floor. No I didn't want to believe this! I ran after Inuyasha and caught up to him outside. I already felt that my clothes were soaked._

"_Inuyasha! Where's Kagome? What happened to my sister?" I kept running at him and grabbed onto his kimono._

"_I'm sorry Sota but she's not coming back." He said, not once looking into my eyes. At this point, I was already fuming with anger, but I can also feel tears just pouring out from my eyes. I'm just some helpless boy, all I could really do was push Inuyasha. He seemed completely off balance so he fell back and I saw the look on his face. He was crying. Then just as quick as he came, he left without another word._

**End of Flashback**

"I doubt you'd want to meet him." I said as I got up from my seat, "But if that is what you want then go ahead, but remember that you do have family back here." And with that I left the kitchen.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

"Well, if you're going, then I might as well pack you something to eat and some clothes." My grandma left the kitchen and began looking for a bag I could use.

"So I guess you're really going huh. Well I guess my job here is done." He began to get up when I stopped him and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything Kai." He mearly smiled and pulled me off him.

"Don't say another word, I want to leave with just that." And with that said, he left.

An hour or so later, I was already in the shrine wearing a Kimono that my grandma sewed for me years ago. As if she knew this was going to happen. The shirt was like a kimono, it was a dark red with a black design on the back that looked like wings and along with that, I was wearing a black hakama. After getting those on, my grandma handed me a pair of black slippers that reminded me of ballet flats.

"These clothes should help you fit in and they should be easy to run in. Be very careful Izayoi."

"I will grandma and tell Uncle Sota thankyou for everything." I hugged her and leaned into the well. On my shoulder hung an old book bag tht had an obento and my mother's journal in it.

"Here, take this as well. I hope it protects you." She handed me a small gold heart shaped locket. I looked inside and almost burst into tears when I saw the pictures of my mother and father. I also thought they where pretty funny because it looked like they were yelling at each other. I smiled and put the locket in a small pocket on the inside of my kimono.

"Well, I'm off." And that was when I jumped into the well and a familiar blue light surrounded me and I jumped back into the past.

**Well that's it for now. Ill try to add more when I get back, until then PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Return

**Crimzon: Woo and I'm back. Wow haha six reviews THANK YOU SOOO MUCH. I didn't think people would like this fanfic this much. LOL well I'm still trying to think up a name for Kouga's and Ayame's son. I'm tempted to make it Kai but I was thinking something different so if it isnt too much trouble … PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEA! HAHA k u don't hav too but yeah well enjoy and please review! … what am I forgetting?**

**Izayoi: the disclaimer … CRIMZON DOSNT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Crimzon: Thanx izayoi … well ENJOY!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I felt that very same blue light from my dream surround me. It felt as if I were going through dome kind of vortex and the next thing I knew, I found myself at the bottom of the well. Did it work?

"Hello? Is any one there?" I called out, only for my voice to echo back to me. With little to no effort at all, I climbed out of the well and found myself in some kind of forest. Wow, I couldn't believe it, it actually worked.

I wondered around the forest for a while and noticed the top of the Sacred Tree just ahead. I ran to it. Once I got there, I saw the tree. I quickly took out the journal that my mother had passed down to me. On the first page, there was a rough sketch of the tree and just like the one back home, there was a large scar on it. This is where _he_ was sealed away for fifty years … my father. To think that everything in this book was true. I made my way over to the base of the tree and sat down and next thing I knew, it felt like I was in some kind of flashback.

"_Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do to her like you did me."_

I was still sitting at the base of the tree and I saw them. Inuyasha was still stuck to the tree and my mother, Kagome, was on her knees looking up at him. He continued to talk.

"_You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time." _

That's when Kagome stood up, _"That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she's not me because my name is …"_

"Kagome." I finished the sentence for her because at that moment, some kind of centipede demon appeard and attacked her. I continued to read in the book from where my weird flashback left off. The demon attacked her and bit into her side where the Shikon Jewel was.

"What in the world was that all about? Was it some kind ability I have?" and at that moment, I sensed that I was no longer alone here and an arrow shot from the trees and right next to my head, cutting my cheek.

"You there!" I looked over and saw a girl standing right infront of me, a bow in her hand and another arrow in the other. She had black hair and looked about a few years older than me. I noticed some kind of two headed demon behind her that looked familiar to me. I quickly flipped through my book and finally found what I was looking for.

"Um, are you Rin?" just saying her name made her react. She dropped the bow and arrow and took one good look at me and then asked me another question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Izayoi." Was all I said and she almost began crying as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"To think you'd come back, but how?" she pulled me away to look at my face.

"The well." I murmured, somewhat confused.

"Hmm, well come lets get back to the village. AhUn!" she called over to the demon and it walked over to us, "Get on, we have a lot to discuss."

**Back at the village**

The ride back to the village consited of Rin talking to herself about 'how is this possible' and 'maybe she'll be able to help' and constant mumbling.

"Well make yourself at home." She lead me inside the hutt and, like before, I had another flashback. I was standing in the doorway and I noticed my father crouching next to my mother and that's when I realized that this was the day my mother died. It was too much for me to handle and I hit the floor, unconcious.

**-General POV-**

Izayoi passed out the moment she stepped into the hutt.

"Izayoi!" yelled Rin. She leaned over the girl and helped her to the tatami mat. After pulling the covers over her, Rin quickly ran outside to find Shippo.

"Shippo! Shippo! Where are you?" she called and soon enough, he appeared. Shippo was taller and actually looked like an actual teenager. His puffy tail had straightend out and hung just passed his knees. **(A/N: umm his clothes are the same, obviously bigger since he's taller. His hair is also the same and well ya u guys get the point.)**

"What with all the yelling?" he asked, sounding annoyed. He has acted different ever since Kagome died.

"Look inside." Was all she said and she pulled him over to the hutt and he peeked inside and saw her.

"What in the-"

"Shippo, she's really returned!"

"But how, I thought the well no longer worked since the Shikon Jewel no longer exists … unless."

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I awoke and found my self inside the hutt. Damn I was hoping everything was a dream. Then they walked in. Rin along with a demon which I recognized to be Shippo.

"So it's really you huh?" he crossed his arms and sat down right next to me, sniffing the air.

"Don't mind him. Um, if you don't mind, we have a few questions for you." Said Rin as she sat opposite Shippo.

"About the well right? How I managed to pass through?" I heard them both gasp and I continued. I began to recall everything I had read from my mother's journal and remembered the time when she was engulfed in darkness, "This is just a theory, but remember when the well dissappeared for about three days."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Murmured Shippo.

"The journal my mother gave me. I've read it many times and during the time she was in the darkness, the Jewel was trying to make her make a wish."

"She wished for it to be destroyed forever, we know all that." Interupted Shippo. Geez, what is it with this guy. I remember reading that he was sweat and loving, now he's just like most teenagers.

"She did make a wish, but that wasn't it." I stopped for a moment and picked up the journal and flipped to a page, "After the jewel was destroyed, she was sent back to her own time. Three years later she went back to the well and said, _I want to be with Inuyasha. _That was her true wish and it was granted, giving the well power only for that moment."

"I think I understand now." Said Rin, "After Kagome died, Inuyasha took you to the well and wished for your safety in the other world which must have opened the well again."

"And when I got here, I wished to get to the other side."

"Could it be the well?" asked Shippo.

"No, I remember Kaede telling me one time and from what I can remember, the well isnt what granted their wishes … it was the Shikon Jewel." The moment Rin said that, I felt my head spin and once again, I had another flashback. I was hovering in the darkness and I saw my parents facing the jewel. I heard my mother saying how it should dissapear forever and it shattered. Little did she realize that a small shard was shot straight at her stomach.

"It's me…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"No, no she's right. What if the Jewel never dissapeard to begin with and was just re-born in Izayoi!" blurted Rin.

"That cant be can it?" yelled Shippo. I sat there completely confused. They both looked at me acusingly and then got a weird smile on their faces.

"Well, if it is true, then demons should have realized it by now and are probably going to hunt her down. Want to put it to the test?" smiled Rin in a sadistic way.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" and at that moment, Shippo got really close to me and blew some kind of dust into my face and that's when I black out.

**-General POV-**

"Did you really have to be that harsh?" Rin crossed her arms, dissapointed in Shippo's actions.

"It's the only to really see if it's true. Don't worry, she'll be perfectly safe." And with that, Shippo left the hutt with Izayoi in his arms.

The two ended up back at the Sacred Tree. There, Shippo gently set Izayoi's body at the base of the tree and mearly waited for any kind of sign.

**Back at the village with Rin**

"AhUn, take this to Miroku and Sango-chan please." Rin put a small scroll in a bag on AhUn's back talking about Izayoi's return. And with that, the demon jumped up into the sky and head off to the next village miles away. Miroku and Sango were on a demon slaying mission in that area and Rin wasn't sure when they'd be back.

"She's returned?" Rin heard a familiar voice come from behind her and she turned with a smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Insulent girl, answere mi lord's question!" yelled Jaken.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said his name with a stern tone.

"Yes, she has come back. I just sent AhUn to take a letter to Miroku and Sango-chan." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I also believe that the Shikon Jewel has re-appeared into this world from within Izayoi."

"You're right. I realized that she had returned by not only her scent, but the faint precense of the Jewel." Rin was taken aback by his sudden response. That was the first time he ever said that she was right.

"Well, would you like to meet your niece?" she said in a happy go lucky tone. He gave her one of his glares, but she ignored it and dragged him into the forest.

"She's a grown women and still she has no respect." Jaken whispered to himself, then followed along.

**Back in the forest**

"Hey Shippo, stop the plan and lets get her back to the village." Rin ran over to Shippo. Since Sesshomaru was able to sence the faint power of the jewel, it was stupid to leave Izayoi un- protected, especially in this area.

"What in the world is she doing over there?" Jaken blurted. The Rin and Shippo looked at each other guiltly and pointed at each other saying it was the other's idea. Sesshomaru, without a second thought, walked past them and over to his niece.

**Crimzon: UGH I FAILED! I'm really sorry everyone, I feel like I failed at this.**

**Izayoi: that's what you get for forcing yourself to write when 1. You have a slight fever and 2. You have writers block**

**Crimzon: shutup, nobody asked you!**

**Shippo: I feel sooo out of character TT^TT –goes off to a corner-**

**Sesshomaru: you think you're out of character**

**Crimzon: yeah really sorry for that. Well R&R people and if u didn't like it then SRRY ILL TRY MY BEST ON NEXT CHAPTER! Also I kinda need help on a name for Kouga's and Ayame's son cuz he might appear next chapter! Also, I was thinking of making a love triangle between Shippo, Izayoi, and whats his name haha epicness! **


	5. Chapter 5: Come with me

**Crimzon: Well, I think I managed to find a name, but since I managed to think things through for this fanfic, I realized ****insert name here ****isnt going to be appearing in this chapter, but maybe next chapter. I forgot that Izayoi kinda needs some fighting experience (by that I mean, not kicking highschoolers' butts but demons) and she also needs a weapon.**

**Izayoi: I swear, you'd lose your head if it werent attatched.**

**Crimzon: probably, actually I did lose my mind one time … and my sanity. Haha that was a fun day. –smiles at the sudden flashback-**

**Izayoi: dare I ask?**

**Shippo: you DON'T want to know.**

**Crimzon: ok I'll tell you the story. It all started -shippo tackles her to the ground then drops a brick on her head-**

**Izayoi: that bad huh.**

**Rin: don't you think you were too harsh?**

**Shipo: no not rlly no, unless u wanted to hear **_**that **_**story again.**

**Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken: HELL NO!**

**Shippo: where did those two come from … never mind.**

**Izayoi: ok I see your point … well the semi-dead girl over there -points to Crimzon- She DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**-General POV-**

Sesshomaru walked calmly over to the sleeping Izayoi and kneeled beside her._ I do feel the faint power of the Jewel coming from her, meaning I wasn't wrong to come here on a 'feeling'._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he picked her up in his arms and began to walk back to the village.

"What do you think mi lord?" asked Jaken as he tries to keep up with the dog demon's pace.

"The Jewel really is inside her."

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Shippo as he trailed behind. Obviously annoyed at the fact the Sesshomaru was there. It was because of Sesshomaru that Inuyasha gave up Izayoi.

"Do you think we can remove the Jewel from her?" asked Rin.

"No, the Jewel is what's keeping her alive. If we try removing it then she'll die." Just saying that shut everyone up. The small shard of the Jewel that was inside Kagome, it slowly merged with her and because of her spiritual power, it eventually got stronger and stronger. The only thing was that because the shard was so small, she wasn't able to sense it. The moment it merged with her, she was already pregnant with Izayoi so the shard became one with Izayoi and eventually developed to become the Shikon Jewel once again.

Sesshomaru always had an odd feeling after the Jewel was 'destroyed' and that feeling seemed to revolve around Kagome. He wasn't too sure about it at first, but after a while, he put it far from his mind … that is until Kagome died and Izayoi was born.

**Back at the village**

After the group had goten back to the village, Sesshomaru put Izayoi back inside the hutt and watched her sleep.

"What could lord Sesshomaru be thinking? To actually watch over that half-breed … no, not even a half-breed!" Jaken constantly complained and complained at the fact that Sesshomaru had not been acting his usual coldhearted self.

"You're not very nice are you?" Rin asked in a sarcastic tone. Jaken mearly glared at the girl and continued to rant.

Moments later Izayoi awakend and was shicked to find her uncle sitting next to her.

"Awake?" he continued to glare at the girl.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

Wow, my mother wasn't kidding when she wrote about how my uncle is a man (or demon) of very little words. I didn't have much to say so I nodded and that's when I realized that my head was throbbing. What the hell did that damn fox knock me out with? Geez, I felt like I was hung over or something.

Sesshomaru probably noticed that I had a pounding headache and handed me a small cup with hot tea in it.

"This should help with any pain." He murmured and stood up.

"Um, thank you Un-" I was about to say Uncle Sesshomaru when he cut me off.

"Don't call me Uncle. You may be Inuyasha's daughter, but to me, you're but a weak half-breed." His words hit hard. I've been told things like this all my life (obviously not the demon stuff). I sighed and ignored his harsh comment, "But, I cant ignore how he's been acting lately and maybe you could change that." He actually got my attention.

"Is that what Rin meant earlier?" he looked at me confused, "When I got here, she said, 'maybe she can help.' Does it have anything to do with my father?" at the moment, Rin walked in.

"Yes. Eversince your mother died, he's never been the same. He's cut ties with everyone he knows and ... well I don't think you want to know what else he's done." She said.

"I want to help. Whatever it takes, I'll do my best." I set aside the cup of tea and stood up. Since I was still dizzy, I fell over and only to be caught be Sesshomaru.

"Like I said, you're weak. You wouldn't survive one minute in a battle against any normal demon, much less your father."

"Is my father so far gone that he wouldn't recognize his own flesh and blood? Fine then, Uncle Sesshomaru, please train me!" my sudden burst of courage took him by surprize, but only for a second and his face went back to being emotionless.

"Ha! Do you really think the great Lord Sesshomaru would train a mear half-breed like you!" Jaken popped out of no where and began laughing at me.

"Fine then, I wont bother you. I guess I can train myself." I was about to walk out when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't give my answere. I don't aprove of how Inuyasha's been acting and I think you are the only one who can stop him. With proper training, you might beat him." Sesshomaru walked ahead of me and sighed, "Follow me."

"But, but, mi lord?"

"That's enough Jaken. Stay here with Rin, we'll be back in three days." And with that, he picked me up in his arms and flew off into the darkening sky.

**Crimzon: haha! Wonder what training with Sesshomaru will be like?**

**Sesshomaru: … **

**Jaken: ha! That half-breed is gona wish she were dead once he's through with her!**

**Izayoi: What is your problem?**

**Crimzon: … Well enough of the random comentary and on with the reviews! … Please =^.^= Ooh Ooh, I FINALLY thought of a name for wolf boy thanx to my friend who causes most of my writers block! His name is …**

**Insert name here: ****Don't say my name yet! Save it for when I actually come into the story!**

**Crimzon: GOOD IDEA! Ok then ****insert name here**** I'll save your introduction. HAHA REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**Crimzon: WOO! Ok so … huh I've got nothing to say … weird. Well enjoy this next chapter. I know Sesshomaru is a little out of character and I apologize for that hehe srry. Well please review!**

**-General POV-**

Sesshomaru was flying through the night sky with Izayoi sleeping soundly in his arms. Only an hour after they left the village, she had already fallen asleep. After what she has gone through, its no surprize that she would already fall asleep, especially in the arms of a dangerous demon.

It was probably already passed midnight when they arrived at Totosai's place.

"Wake up Izayoi." Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. Izayoi emidiatly woke up at the sound of his voice.

"Where are we?" without even bothering to answere her question, he set her down and walked inside.

"Totosai."

The swords maker was sitting in the middle of the room and was shocked to hear the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. So shocked in fact that he jumped and knocked over a few swords that were up against the wall.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. It's rare for _you_ to be here. What do you need?" he said as he fixed the swords he just knocked over. Then he noticed the Izayoi standing behind Sesshomaru, "She cant be …" he murmured. He stumbled over to her and moved the bangs that were covering her eye, "You resemble him." She looked at the old man a little confused, but at the same time, she understood what he was talking about.

"Izayoi, wait outside. I'll be there in a minute." She mearly nodded and left the skeletal like room.

"How did she?" before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru interupted and held up a small red stone.

"I need you to make two things. One: a base for this and two: a sword for her to use."

"Why have you taken an interest in you niece?" he asked taking the stone while trying to get over the fact that she's returned.

"I have my reasons Totosai."

"Alright then, but this stone … you got it from _him_ right, the very same person who created the Black Pearl that was hidden behind your brother's eye. **(A/N: srry, I cant remember that demon's name and im too lazy to go through all the inuyasha episodes just to find it so I wont mention it ^.^)** Sesshomaru nodded. "Dare I ask what this is for?" then it hit him.

"It's to keep Izayoi from losing control." Totosai sighed and got to work on a base for the stone.

"That means the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"News travels fast. The Jewel has come back inside Izayoi, has it not?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything else, "Well, then, call the girl back in here so I can get started on the sword." Sesshomaru motioned for her to come back in and she did.

"What's up?" Totosai had taken out a very large pair of tweasers and walked over to the unsuspecting girl.

"Open wide~" he sang and only moments later can you hear a loud scream from miles around and then a loud bang.

"What the hell was that for?" Izayoi had a large hammer in her hand which was now slightly dent from banging it on Totosai's head. Totosai was now somewhat half-dead on the ground with one arm in the air holding the canine tooth.

"Calm down Izayoi. Your tooth will grow back within a day or so. In the mean time, I'll be training you."

**-Izayoi's POV-**

Damn! My jaw hurt like hell! Geez, I forgot that Totosai made swords by useing a demon's fang for the blade.

"So, how are you gona train me?" I looked over at my Uncle who had stopped walking, "Uncle Sesshomaru?" I couldn't see his face too well since his bangs were kinda covering it. Then, he raised his arm and the tips of his nails began glowing a bright yellow-is green-ish color. From his nails appeared what looked like a long whip and was about to hit me with it when I side-stepped and jumped about a few feet away from him, "What the hell was that for?" I yelled, only for him to look at me with an evil glare that sent shivers down my spine. Before I knew it, he had appeared right in front of me in a flash of light and kicked me, sending me flying into a nearby tree. What the hell? He said he'd train me, I didn't think that this was his kind of training … actually I did kind of expect something like this from him, but I thought he would at least give me some kind of warning.

I came out of my mental ranting and noticed he was approching me, slowly at first, then he jumped to a sprint. I didnt have time to think. I quickly stood up and jumped up to one of the branches of the tree, then using that as leverage, I jumped up high into the night sky.

So this is what it was like … being a demon I mean. I felt as light as a feather as I floated there. It seemed like the sky was getting darker and that's when I noticed the thick and black rain clouds. I could probably use them to my advantage.

"If you're thinking to use the clouds to your advantage, you're mistaken." I gasped at that sound of Sesshomaru's voice from behind me. In less than a second, he again kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into the ground, causing a huge crater to appear. I can vaguely hear Totosai banging on metal and then hear him mumble, "He can at least go easy on the poor girl."

"Give up yet?" I can tell Sesshomaru was now standing infront of me, looking down at my broken mess. I coughed and began to stand up. It took me few tries, but I managed to get up on my two feet.

"Ha! So this was your plan to begin with right? Beat me up as badly as you could, hopeing I would just give up? Sorry, but I'm stuborn that way. I aint giving up!" I heard him slightly chuckle to himself, then sigh.

"Your will is just as strong as _his_. Well then, I guess it's up to me to break that will!" Just as he said that, he used that whip of his and latched it onto my ankles causing me to fall back. He pulled on it and began tossing me around like a rag doll. The moment I began coughing up blood, he stopped and pulled me up by my arm so I could look him straight in the eye, "You understand it yet? You not even considred a match for me or your father. You're weak."

Weak? I'm weak huh. I started laughing which surprized him.

"I'm weak, so what? I can always get stronger. If you even think that you've broken me, you're dead wrong."I began to feel the wind pick up and a strange warmth enveloped me. Somehow it caused Sesshomaru to drop me and step back.

"Izayoi-san here!"I heard Totosai's voice and he threw a black sword at me.

The handle was in the shape of a cross. At the top part of the handle where the blade and handle connect, there was a red stone that looked like an eye. Surrounding the handle was a small chain link.

"Draw your sword Uncle."

"I wont be needing it. I'm fine without it." With that said he dashed towards me once again and I didn't move nor flinch. I blocked his oncoming attack with my new sword.

Those three days were non stop fighting. At some point I would lose conciousness and once I awoke, it would be back to fighting. In a way, my Uncle wasn't that bad, harsh, but not that bad. I guess having Rin hang around him all that time softened him up a bit.

During those three days, I managed to learn how to use my demonic powers. On the last day I was there, Totosai had this to say …

_-Flashback-_

"_Izayoi-san. You have been greatly gifted, but sadly cursed. That sword I forged is special in more ways than one. The stone on it is what's going to protect you from others and also from yourself."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your demon side is probably trying to gain control over your human side and if it were to win, then your soul and sanity will be lost. That stone is what will keep you from losing to that side." He began mumbling to himself when I heard Sesshomaru._

"_Izayoi, it's time to get back."_

"_Coming!" I turned to Totosai, "Thanks a bunch Ji-san."_

"_Ji-san?" he chuckled at the fact I called him grandpa, "Before you go, I think it's best I tell you something about that stone and how it came to be."_

"_Huh?"_

_-End Flashback-_

I came out of my flashback and noticed that we had already arrived at the village.

"Izayoi-chan!" I could hear Rin's voice as she ran towards us. I got down from Sesshomaru's arms when she tackled me with a hug.

"Ow ow Rin-san, I'm still sore." She pulled away from me and noticed I was covered in bandages.

"Did you really do this to her Sesshomaru-sama?" he didn't say a word, but mearly walked away towards Jaken. I noticed Rin staring at the black sheath hanging from my kimono. "You guys went to Totosai?"

"Mhmm." Even then, Totosai's words still echoed in my head.

"Well, you must be tired. Lets get back inside the hutt, theres some people there that are just dieing to meet you."

**Crimzon: HAHA end of chapter people and prrty soon ****insert name here ****appear! YES PURE EPICNESS … haha well at least I hope so.**

**Rin: what was it that Totosai told Izayoi-chan?**

**Crimzon: well he -was cut off by Izayoi-**

**Izayoi: Ah hell no! don't ruin it for our readers!**

**Crimzon: thanx Izayoi-chan, I almost fell for that. Well please review if you wana know what Totosai told Izayoi about the stone and to find out who is dieing to meet Izayoi … ok I think that's prrty much common sence as to who they are but watever … REVIEW! … haha please (=^.^=)**


	7. Chapter 7: Kai?

**Crimzon: Aww crap I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter … gomenasai T^T –starts to cry histarically-**

**Izayoi: -sigh- She dosnt own Inuyasha at all and same goes for last chapter.**

**Rin: is she ok?**

**Izayoi: I think, she's rlly emotional today for some reason.**

**Crimzon: … HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Izayoi: Geez, talk about bipolar. What's wrong now?**

**Crimzon: … I duno … anyways ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND SAME GOES FOR LAST CHAPTER … WAHHHHHH!**

**Izayoi: oh lord someone shut her up!**

**-Shippo drops another brick on Crimzon's head-**

**Rin: harsh but it works … well on with the chapter!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

Rin and I walked along the dirt path on their way back to her hutt. Along the way, I could only think of what Totosai had told me.

_-Flashback-_

"_That stone, Sesshomaru asked a demon to make it. It's made from the blood of two."_

"_Blood of two? Who?" this was all just so confusing, it was killing me that he was taking so long in telling me._

"_Yes. This stone is called the Stone of Chance. By fusing two types of blood together, then they have decided that by using their blood, they'll be protecting you." He explained. I could tell that Uncle Sesshomaru was getting impatcient outside._

"_Im confused."_

"_Basically, one of them has to be a blood relative while the other is going to be taking the relative's place in protecting you. It's complicated I know, but you should know this."_

"_Are you saying that Uncle Sesshomaru is one of the …" I was completely in shock. Why the hell would he go through all of this?_

"_Yes. He's the only one who could have."_

"_And the other?" I asked._

"_You'll be meeting him soon. Sesshomaru trained him as well. He said he saw potential in him and thought he could be useful." He paused for a moment, "Well, best you be going now."_

_-End flashback-_

Why would Sesshomaru do that and go through all this trouble just to help me? I just don't get it. The guy kicked the crap out of me for crying out loud. If Totosai hadnt finished my sword when he did then I probably would have been dead.

I came out of my thought and noticed that I was standing outside Rin's hutt. I walked in only to hear a loud gasp and someone tackle me with a hug.

"I cant believe it's you!"

"Now now Sango, let's let the girl breath." It was a man's voice this time. Meaning the woman hugging me was Sango and that man's voice was probably Miroku. Sango pulled away from me and looked at my face.

"You really resemble them." She murmured. Then Miroku walked over.

"My, my, you have really grown into a fine young lady." He looked at me from my face to my feet then back to my face. Ok, I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango looked at him with demonic eyes as she reached for her Hiraikotsu. I guess old habits die hard. I began laughing at how they were acting and everyone just looked at me.

"You guys are really ment for each other. Well, I guess you guys are probably wondering what's going on."

I explained as much as I could. From the moment I came through the Well to now. The only thing I didn't mention was that dream I had when I was still back in my own time. I was still trying to figure out what the hell it ment.

After explaining everything to them, they decided to help me out in finding my father, but the problem was, where do we start looking?

"If you're worried about where to start finding Inuyasha, don't worry about it. I can recognize his scent from a mile away. You could too, but you don't know his scent. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Shippo said. What the hell was his problem?

"Ok, what the hell is your problem Shippo? You used to be a sweat little kid …" before I could finish, he cut me off.

"Alright, that's where I stop you. You don't know me, no, you don't know anything. I was a weak little kid back then, but I learned that being a chicken isnt going to help protect those you care about. I learned to toughen up and I think you should do the same!"

"Shippo!" I heard both Sango and Miroku yell in unison.

"You're saying I'm a weak half-bread who needs to wake up and realize that nothing stays the same right?" though it hurt, Shippo had a point.

"Izayoi-chan, you know that's not true." Rin was about to put her hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off and walked out of there and back into the woods. I just kept running, not knowing where I was going. I stopped running when I reached a small lake. The light of the full moon reflected off the water's surface and it was like it was illuminating the darkness that surrounded me. I sat there at the edge hugging my legs tightly to my chest and cried, knowing no one would hear me, let alone come for me.

**Back at the village**

**-General POV-**

"You were really out of line Shippo. Of course she wouldn't know what exactly happened with you, but still, she's trying her best." Sango yelled into the demon's ear. Usually this would have scared the old Shippo, but this one couldn't care less and walked out into the night.

"He's been through a lot, but it's not fair for him to take it out on Izayoi-san." Miroku added.

"Well come one, lets go look for her!" Rin was about to run outside when Sango stopped her.

"Give her some time alone. Kilala, go and stay by Izayoi." She turned to the little demon cat. She stood up, meowed in response and ran out the door in the direction Izayoi had taken.

**Back with Izayoi**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

It must have been almost half-an-hour now. I guess I should get back before they get worried. I began to stand up when I heard a rustling sound coming from the nearby bushes. I emidiatly stood up in my fighting stance, reading to unsheath my sword.

"Whoes there?" I yelled over at the bush. That's when Sango's demon cat, Kilala, walked out from the bushes. She meowed and jumped up into my arms, "Geez, don't scare me like that. Ha, I probably looked like a complete idiot for a moment." She meowed again, but that's when her ears perked up and she jumped down and stood infront of me growling. Then fire surrounded her and she grew to the size of a lion, no, bigger. That's when I senced that we were no longer alone. I drew my sword, ready to fight.

"Well, you did look like an idiot." It was a guy's voice and he was laughing.

"Whoes there?" I yelled, my pacients was running thin.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your new teamate?" He walked out of the shadows with his hands raised. My eyes widend in shock and I dropped my weapon.

"K-Kai?"

**Crimzon: Woo, Cliffhanger, haha I'm evil.**

**Izayoi: well looks like you're feeling better.**

**Crimzon: Huh?**

**Rin: NOOO don't remind her!**

**Crimzon: Oh right … -starts to cry in the 'depression corner'-**

**Izayoi: oops**

**Shippo: I'm soo out of character T^T and what happened to me to make me this way?**

**Izayoi: shouldn't **_**you**_** know -_-'**

**-shippo walks off to the 'depression corner'-**

**Rin: well he's a lost cause. If you all wana find out what happened to Shippo-**

**Izayoi: and if the new teamate really is kai**

**Rin&Izayoi: REVIEW THEN!**


	8. Chapter 8: Journey

**Crimzon: YES! Thank you all for the comments! –sniff, sniff-**

**Izayoi: oh lord, there she goes again. Whats wrong now?**

**Crimzon: i-im just s-s-so happy -cries … again. Butterfly flies by- Ooh butterfly -runs after it-**

**Rin: … somethings wrong with that girl. I'm surprized she is even able to put enough thought and attention to this fanfic.**

**Izayoi: I'm just as shocked as you. Well Crimzon DOSNT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Rin: Enjoy!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

No, no it couldn't be. The guy standing infront of me … he cant be Kai … could he?

"Kai? Yeah, that's not my name. Name's Akira, nice to meet ya!" even though I could hear what he said clearly, I couldn't help it. I ran to him and hugged him. Just seeing a familiar face was good enough for me, "Hey, um … you ok?" I ignored his question and cried into his chest. This time, I cried louder than before. He didn't ask anymore questions, instead he held me and waited for me to calm down.

**-General POV-**

Shippo was walking through the forest. He didn't want to admit it, especially to himself, but he was looking for Izayoi.

He continued to follow after her scent and that's when he realized that she wasn't alone. There was Kilala's and another's, one he didn't recognize. Emidiatly he assumed that she was in danger and began running. Once he reached the lake, he saw that Izayoi was in the arms of another demon, crying. _Why? Why do I suddenly feel this pain in my chest? I shouldn't be able to feel any kind of emotion now._

He kept thinking the same thing over and over. Since they havnt noticed him there, he decided to back away slowly and leave.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

After I calmed down, again, I backed away slowly.

"Sorry." I looked away, utterly embarrassed. Never have I ever shown my tears to someone else. Growing up, people would always make fun of me and would always try to break me. No matter how much it would hurt, I would stay strong until I wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore. Usually I would just cry myself to sleep … no one would ever notice. I didn't want people to think that I was weak.

I heard Akira sigh and he walked past Kilala and picked up my sword. He then walked back to me and sheathed the sword.

"You okay now?" he asked. I nodded. I managed to get a good look at him and that's when I realized that he couldn't be Kai. He was about his height but his hair was longer and pulled back in a pony tail. He had a small scar over his left eye. He was wearing a dark blue Kimono that was sleave-less and a black Hakama. He was wearing shoes that looked like Sesshomaru's and he had bandages cover his arms. On his back, attatched to a harness, was a large weapon covered by a black cloth. Even though it was hidden, I could tell by it's shape that it was a scythe. "Umm, hello, is anyone home?" he litterly knocked on my head with his fist.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Wow she can talk. You were just staring at me like that so I assumed that you had fallen for me." He leaned in closer and his face was only inches from mine which probably made my face change colors to beat red. "Kidding." He smiled then began laughing. Oh I could already tell that this idiot was going to get on my very last nerve.

"Well then, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I asked before he could embarrass me again.

"Totosai's probably told you." He looked down at my sword and began tapping the stone, "I'm the other one and I'm here to help protect you."

"Who says I need protection?" I said stubornly.

"I ment to protect you from yourself. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has trained you well enough in those three days." He kept leaning in closer to me which eventually led me to hit a tree.

"Wait, how'd you know-" he cut me off when he kissed me. Obviously I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his cheek as if he didn't know what he did wrong.

"'Ow', is that all you have to say? What the hell was that for?" I yelled, whiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"What was what for? Sorry you lost me." He said shrugging his shoulders. Was this guy mentally slow or just a complete idiot. I was about to yell at him more and possibly try to kill him when I heard a loud growl like sound coming from the other side of the lake.

"So it finally shows." He mumbled with a sadistic grin. He was already standing in a fighting possision with one hand reaching for the handle of his scythe. "Izayoi, get back. Let me handle this one. I want you to see what I'm capable of." He smile back at me and I couldn't help but blush.

It seemed like it was floating over the water as it approched. **(A/N: this demon looks just like the one that attacked Kagome in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to re-write the discription)**

"_Half-breed, hand over the Jewel!"_ It growled in a horrifying voice that it actually sent a chill down my spine.

"Jewel? You mean it's true?" Akira looked back at me momentarly then turned back to the demon, "Sorry, but that dosnt belong to you." As he said that, he jumped up in the air and un-latched the scythe from his back. The cloth from it blew off as he swung it. The scythe, the handle looked like it was made from very large bones, probably from demons. The blade looked like it was made from stone.

The demon made the first move by thrusting one of it's snake like arms forward, only for Akira to use that as leverage. He jumped off it and before he could fall, he placed his feet on the back of the demon and by using the blade of the scythe, he pulled it back towards him. It seemed like he had the demon in a choke hold.

"_You'll all regret this! That half-breed will die!" _And with that, Akira pulled the blade back all the way, slicing the demon's head clean off. What was this strange feeling I had in my chest, almost like I couldn't breath. Kilala noticed my discomfort and walked over to me. That's when I collapsed to the ground.

"Izayoi!" I heard Akira yell as he ran over to me. I sat there, clutching my chest. There was just so much pain, like I was burning from the inside out. Akira kneeled infront of me and tried to move my hand, "Izayoi, let me see." When I finally moved my hand, his expression changed to shock. I looked down and in the spot in-between my collar bones, it was glowing.

"It really is inside me." And with that said, darkness consumed me once more.

For the very first time in what seemed like a long time, I had that same dream again.

**-General POV-**

Akira brought Izayoi back to the village. After speaking with Kiroku, Sango, and Rin, they understood why he was there, that is except for Shippo. He absolutly hated the guy and whats worse, he couldn't understand why.

"Ah, so you're _their_ son. How are they anyways?" Miroku was asking Akira questions while they waited for Izayoi to wake back up.

"Um, my mother passed away a few years ago. A demon attacked her and she wasn't expecting it. It was the same type of demon that killed Izayoi's mother and the one we encountered just now."

"Sorry to hear about that." Shippo walked out from the shadows, "So what the hell are you doing here."

"To help obviously."

"Yeah, we don't need the help from the likes of you … mut." He growled.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Akira jumped up and was about to punch Shippo, when Shippo grabbed his fist.

"Both of you that's enough!" they both looked over to Rin's hut and saw that Izayoi was already awake.

"Hmph, he started it." They both said.

"How are you feeling Izayoi?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine. Well, we should probably get packing if we're leaving." She clapped her hands together and was about to go inside when Sango stopped her.

"Sorry Izayoi. Miroku and I wont be able to go with you right now. We have to go deal with something urgent, but we promise to catch up as soon as possible." She nodded in agreement.

After getting their things ready, Akira, Izayoi and Shippo began their journey.

**Crimzon: Well there you have it. Haha, next chapter is gona be funny.**

**Izayoi: What do you mean?**

**Crimzon: If I tell you, you just might kill me ^.^**

**Akira: Am I going to enjoy this?**

**Crimzon: You might ^.^ … well Review people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Spring

**Crimzon: Ugh, I started school so I might not be able to update as much like before, but I'll try my best ^.^**

**Izayoi: Will you tell me what the hell is going to happen in this chapter, it's killing me!**

**Crimzon: no, haha u just might kill me ^.^**

**Akira: I'm so going to enjoy this**

**Izayoi: he knows doesn't he?**

**Crimzon: he gave me the idea –evil laughter-**

**Shippo: … ok well Crimzon DOSNT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Crimzon: Um also, Shippo's legs look like that of a normal human's so he dosnt hav fox feet anymore haha srry cuz it makes me think of Shippo like a half man half goat (even tho he's a fox demon) thing like from Chronicles of Narnia and it was bugging me.**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

We've been walking all day in the hot sun and it looked like we were in the middle of nowhere. Shippo said that the nearest village was like a day away.

That entire time was mostly just awkward silence, though walking in-between to guys who seem to hate each other will do that to a girl. Eventually it began getting dark, so I suggested that we make camp for the night.

"No, let's keep moving. If we stop now then we might not make it and Inuyasha will change locations again." Complained Shippo. Here we go again.

"It'll be dangerous to travel at night wont it? Let's just make camp and we'll set out first thing in the morning." I said. Akira nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmph, I was right." He said, sounding full of himself.

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"You're a weakling. You're just scared to run into a big bad demon and not be able to defend yourself."

"Shippo!" Akira yelled at him, but before he could say anything else, I stopped him.

"Think whatever you want Shippo. Go on ahead if you want, I won't care. As for me, I'm going to look for stuff to make a fire." With that said, I walked away and into the woods in search of fire wood. Ugh, I swear. What the hell did I ever do to him to make him hate me so much?

I rambled on and on in my head when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. I turned and only saw a shadow head straight for me.

**-General POV-**

"Look Shippo. I don't know what your problem is when it comes to Izayoi and nor do I care. I'm only here to protect her and that's all. I would appreciate it if you would cool it with the attitude." Said Akira in a stern voice that could probably scare the old Shippo, but this one only chuckled and was about to say something when they heard Izayoi scream. Both of them began running in the direction she took, one just as worried as the other. As they got closer, the scream turned into un-controllable laughter.

"Haha, stop it that tickles!" she giggled. They found her on the ground, holding a small black puppy in her arms that was trying to lick her face.

"Izayoi?" murmured Shippo.

"Oh, hey guys. Look at what I found, isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she squealed as she hugged the puppy. Akira walked over and began petting it.

"What are you doing all the way over here Kuromaru?"

"Hm? You know him?" asked Izayoi.

"Yeah. He's one of the wolves from the pack. Always follows me wherever I go. Because he's so tiny, the other wolves don't like him too much." _But there's also another reason he doesn't get along with them_, he thought to himself.

"Wait, wait. You're a wolf demon?" she asked, a little in shock.

"Yeah, what did you think I was?" he laughed, still petting the little wolf named Kuromaru.

"I don't know, a pervert?"

"Ouch, that hurts."

"So, what are we going to do with Kuromaru?" I asked again.

"Well, I guess he can come along. I don't see why not."

"I can think of a few reasons." Growled Shippo, "That little mutt is going to get in our way if we get into a fight."

"I wouldn't underestimate him Shippo." She mumbled completely out of the blue, "Well, come on Kuromaru, and let's go find stuff for a fire." The young pup immediately took a liking to her and followed her.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I kept walking until I reached what looked like a hot spring.

"Guys come look!" I yelled out to the guys who weren't too far behind.

"Nice, a hot spring." said Akira.

"Well, you guys go and make camp somewhere. I'm going to use the hot spring." I said, pushing both of them away from here, "And if one of you peeks, I'll kill you both. Got that?" once they were far enough away, I walked back to the hot spring only for them to follow me.

"No fair Izayoi-chan. I want to use the hot spring too!" whined Akira.

"No way in hell." Then I heard Shippo sigh.

"Look, right in the middle, there's a huge boulder that will give you enough cover. You use one side while we use the other, fair enough?" he said in a annoyed tone. He just wanted to use the hot spring as badly as I did. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, thinking. Can I really trust these two?

"Ugh fine then."

**-In the hot spring moments later-**

I was sitting in the shallow end of the hot spring with my back leaning against the boulder that was separating me from the guys. The water covered me just barely past my chest. Kuromaru was in my arms, almost sleeping. It seemed like he was enjoying the water.

I leaned my head back and stared up at the star filled sky.

"Hm, you can't see stars like this back in the present." I murmured to myself. Kuromaru looked up at me and tilted his head, almost as if he can really understand me. What's so different about this little guy that's been bugging me?

After a short moment of silence, I could somewhat hear the guys talking. They were talking low enough so that I wouldn't be able to hear.

"Alright Shippo, what is with you?" I heard Akira ask.

"It's none of your business and I seem to recall that you could care less about my problems." Shippo said.

"All I said was that I don't care, but I never said that I wasn't going to ask. Now tell me, did Izayoi say or do something to make you hate her?" he asked. I could hear Shippo grunt to himself, as if Akira hit a nerve.

"I never said that I hated her!" he answered a little too quickly.

"Then?"

"It's not just Izayoi … its everyone." He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I used to be a small and weak little demon. Always getting pushed around by stronger demons." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath then continued, "After Kagome died, Inuyasha went back to her time to leave Izayoi there. He said that she'd be safer there. We were all angry with his decision and I even attacked him. It was rather stupid of me."

"What happened after that?" Akira asked. I could feel Kuromaru stir in my arms, as if he was trying to listen too.

"Let's just say I got hurt that day … bad enough that I wasn't able to move for a few days." He stopped talking and everything fell silent. That entire time I was trying hard not to cry, but somehow my tears managed to escape.

"So you're saying that because you don't want to seem weak, you act like a jerk." Akira said, breaking the silence, "Look Shippo, in my opinion, people like you are the weak ones." With that said, I heard Akira get up from the water and leave. Well I guess that's time for me to get out of the water too. I was about to stand up when I heard Shippo's voice coming from just above me. I looked up to see his head poking out from behind the boulder. I gasped and swam to the deeper part of the water. Thankfully the water was murky enough that he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Damnit Shippo, you guys promised to stay on your side!" I scolded. Kuromaru just swam over to where my clothes were and began to dry off.

"So, I would see Kagome and Sango naked all the time when I was a boy." He said in a normal tone.

"That's not the point. You're older now so act like it!" he just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"You agree with him don't you?" He said, completely off subject.

"Huh?"

"Don't act all confused, I know you were listening." He sneered, his eyes still closed.

"It's not really my place to say. It has nothing to do with me. I'm not the one who hurt you." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Then why? Why would you still want to see your father, even though you know what he's capable of?" this time, his eyes snapped open and I could already feel my face turn red.

"He's my father Shippo." Was all I could say. My voice was already cracking.

"You know there's no guarantee that he'll recognize you! By the time we find him, he'll be too far gone." He snapped.

"Shippo that's enough!" I snapped back. That's when I stopped caring about him seeing me or not. I just wanted to get away from him so I began swimming to the shore where my clothes and Kuromaru were. The moment I got to shore, I managed to put on the top part of my kimono when I heard a loud familiar roar echo throughout the surrounding forest. It sounded like the same roar from the demon that attacked me the other night. At that moment, something huge jumped out of the trees and landing in the water, causing a giant wave that splashed away Shippo. I was frozen as I saw the wave come at me. I raised my arms in front of my face and thought that I was going to drown when I realized that the wave hadn't hit me yet. What? That's when I noticed that I was in Akira's arms, high up in the air.

"Akira?" I gasped. He merely chuckled slightly to himself as we landed a safe distance away from where the demon was. He set me down and kept looking at me up and down with a huge smile on his face.

"Hot." Was all he said when I realized it. I looked down and saw that I was still pretty wet so my kimono was soaked and it was kind of covering me just as much as a mini skirt would.

"Ehh? Stop looking you pervert!" I yelled trying to pull my Kimono down lower. He just laughed and turned his back to me.

"Here, I managed to grab these for you." He tossed my pants over his shoulder and without a second thought; I slipped them on, "This too." He said, handing me my sword. I swear he can be such a gentleman … though most of the time he can be a huge pervert. Before I could give him my thanks, he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. We both hid behind a tree.

"Shh, these demons seem to be blind. Their hearing doesn't seem to be that good either, but they are relying on their sense of smell. Because of all the water, he won't notice us for a while. When I let you go, start running back to the hot springs and find Shippo." I nodded in response. Once he let go, I ran to the last person I wanted to be around right now.

**Crimzon: OMG srry for taking soo long in updating. Just started school and a lot of drama shit I gotta deal with that isn't school related. Also my friend has been hassling me to update my Soul Eater fanfic so ima try and get started on that too.**

**Izayoi: ok so umm … a little off topic now, he saw me half naked?**

**Crimzon: yes**

**Akira: -in pervert heaven-**

**Shippo: I swear, I duno whose worse, him –points to Akira- or Miroku.**

**Crimzon: I'd hafta say Miroku. At least Izayoi was half dressed.**

**Izayoi: -blushes- either way it's still embarrassing!**

**Shippo: haha I saw more than half –smiles creepy smile-**

**Akira: -gets sad and walks to depression corner-**

**Izayoi: -blushes even more and walks to embarrassment corner-**

**Crimzon: wow … ok then well R&R PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Michiru?

**Crimzon: Yes! I finally got some kind of muse to ignore the annoying writers block and agrivating headaches just to bring you all the next chapter to this story!**

**Izayoi: Are you okay? You seem different.**

**Crimzon: -eye twitches- What makes you say that?**

**Akira: -walks up to Crimzon and looks at her eyes- crap, she had pineapple again.**

**Izayoi: Geez, you know what that does to you once the effects where off! You are going to crash!**

**Crimzon: Psh, no I wont … -falls over … asleep-**

**Izayoi: well I warned her. Ok then, well, ****SHE DOSNT OWN INUYASHA****!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

The moment Akira gave the signal, I began running as fast as I could towards Shippo. Kuromaru was running along side me. I ran and I ran as fast as I could and that entire time, all I could think was what Shippo had said to me earlier. What if he was right about my father. He has know him for a while and knows what he is capable of, so what he told me could have been the truth … could it? No, no I cant think of that right now. The only thing I can do right now is find Shippo.

**-Shippo's POV-**

Ah, damn that hurt. That demon came out of no where and next thing I know, a giant wave washes me away. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain coming from my left arm and noticed a gush of blood coming from it. Aparently, when I was knocked away by that wave, I was knocked back against a tree and a rock sliced up my arm pretty good. That's when I also realized something important … Izayoi. Damn, forget about my arm, I need to go a find her!

I managed to get up and find part of my clothes, my pants, and I slipped them on. Then I ripped a piece of the fabric to wrap around my arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"Shippo!" I heard my name being yelled amongst the trees. It didn't take me long to figure out whoes voice that was.

"Izayoi!" I yelled back and I began running towards her.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I began yelling his name, hoping he was concious so that way he'd respond back … he did. I saw him and he seemed pretty banged up. He was only wearing his hakama and his left arm was wrapped in some cloth.

"Shippo, you okay?" I asked, the moment I got to him.

"Don't worry about me, what about you? You hurt anywhere?" he asked, looking me over.

"No, I'm fine. Akira saved me from the wave." I said. I could see the hurt in his eyes at the mention of Akira's name, "Well lets get back and help him." I said and right when I began running back in Akira's direction, Shippo grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. He lowered his head near my ear and I could feel his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier and I'm glad you're safe. If it werent for me starting a useless argument, I would have senced the demon ahead of time."

"It's okay, don't be sorry. Also, even if you didn't start that argument, we probably wouldn't have senced the demon. Even though I may be new around here, I can feel that those demons are different. I cant explain it, their presence just feels different." I pushed him away and started running to where Akira might be, not even caring if Shippo was following me or not.

**-General POV-**

Akira kept on dodging the strange demon's attacks.

"_Give me the girl!"_ it yelled. Why? Why did the demon feel so different? I've never incountered a demon like this before. Akira continued to think to himself about why these demons keep attacking them and why they want Izayoi.

"Alright, maybe it's time that I stop playing around and finish this." Akira began to reach for the scythe strapped to his back when the demon apeared behind him in a flash of light and pined him down to the ground, the scythe was thrown off into the trees, out of reach.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I ran back to where I last saw Akira only to see him pinned to the ground by the demon. I was about to run to him when Kuromaru tugged on my pants and I hid behind a tree. I have to think of a way to help him. That's when I remembered what Akira said about their sences. I should be able to sneak up on the demon without it noticing me. I unsheathed my sword and began to sneak around the demon. Kuromaru probably noticed what I was trying to do so he ran out of the trees and began barking.

**-Akira's POV-**

Right when I think I'm going to get beat by some strange demon, Kuromaru runs out and begins barking at it.

"_Haha, you think that little thing can do anything?"_ laughed the demon. I looked over at Kuromaru and then back at the demon and that's when I noticed someone floating behind the demon … Izayoi. Right at that moment, she landed on the demon's back and plunged the blade into it's back, causing it to scream out in pain. The demon the fell staggerd back, releasing me from its hold. I looked back up at Izayoi and noticed that she was hanging onto her sword for dear life. The demon was trying to shake her off when I heard a familiar voice.

"Izayoi get off it!" yelled Shippo. I turn and see Shippo walking this way. That's when Izayoi jumped back and away from the demon.

"_You'll pay for this!" _it yelled.

"Not likely. Fox Fire!" Shippo snapped his fingers and then the demon was surrounded in a vortex of what seemed like green fire. I guess fox boy wasn't useless after all.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

To think that Shippo was this strong.

"It's going to die soon. Nows your chance to ask it any questions." Mumbled Shippo. I nodded and was about to ask my question when it began speaking.

"_Don't bother half-breed. No matter what, we'll get that jewel from you. Lady Michiru wont allow you to kill anymore of her creations."_ And with that, the demon became ash.

"M-Michiru?" my voice was shaking and I could feel Akira's and Shippo's gaze on me.

"Hey, you okay? Do you know this Michiru person?" asked Shippo.

"No, I thought I did."

A little after the demon was killed, the sun began to rise. Shippo and Akira argued over stupid things again as we continued on our journey. I was too tired to really listen much less stop them. Everything was just falling down on me and there was just so many questions left un-answered. This all started with just me trying to find my father and now all this.

"Izayoi." I heard Akira call behind me. I turned and saw a stuned Shippo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I saw his expression change to an angry one.

"I smell him … Inuyasha."

**Crimzon: Yay another cliff hanger! Haha srry of this chapter sucked so i'll try to make the next one not suck as bad.**

**Izayoi: so review people! if u wana find out what happens next!**

**Crimzon: yep and ... yeah i got nothing so R&R people!**


	11. Chapter 11:Father Daughter moment? Nope

**Crimzon: Wow, thanx for the reviews guys. Haha sorry if you guys see some spelling errors. I type fast and I get too lazy to look back and check for mistakes so bear with me on this. But anyways, thanx so much for the reviews keep it up people!**

**Izayoi: wow, she's happy … well do as she says and review!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

"You smell his scent?" I asked, my voice breaking. Finally I actually get to meet him … but do I really want to meet him?

"It's not too late to back away Izayoi. If you don't want to meet him, when can always turn and head back to the village." I felt Shippo's hand on my shoulder while Kuromaru stirred in my arms, looking up at me with a slight whimper.

"No, we've come this far, I'm not turning back now." I said with an odd jolt of confidence in my voice, "Which way Shippo?" I heard him sigh and pointed to a clearing up ahead. I'm not sure when, but we started running in the direction of the clearing. So many things ran rampid in my mind in the anticipation of what was going to happen next. I could feel that nervous sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. This is it!

The moment we broke away from the forest, we ran into the center of the medow, looking all around us and finding nothing.

"Well Shippo? You're the one who knows his scent, where is he?" asked Akira. I looked over at the two, trying not to look dissapointed.

"It dissapeared. I guess we just missed him." murmured Shippo. I looked away from the two and lowered my head, making my hair cover my face.

"Hey, we'll find him. He couldn't be too far from here." I felt Akira's hand on my shoulder this time, but this time I didn't feel any confidence like before. Just then, I felt a presence. It felt like that demon from last night, only multiply that by twenty.

"We're surrounded." I mumbled, shaking away my tears as I looked up to see a large group of them, surrounding the three of us in a circle.

"Damn, when did they show up?" I heard Akira whisper.

"Their demonic aura is so messed up, we can bearly feal it. What is up with these demons?" said Shippo. I noticed Akira had already un-veiled his scythe while Shippo had a small green flame flickering in the palm of his hand. In turn, I un-sheathed my sword and took my stance. We all stood with our backs against the other while Kuromaru stood infront of me, growling at the demons.

"_Give us the girl!"_

"_The Jewel is all we want!"_

"_Either way, the girl dies!"_

I kept hearing them all repeat those words in that creepy raspy voice. I was trying with all my might not to lose it.

"There's just so many of them." I heard Akira say. Then, out of no where, I felt this weird chill go up and down my spine, and it wasn't coming from the demons. Whatever it was, something is telling me to get out of the way. I could feel Shippo and Akira tense up behind me and that's when I knew they felt the same thing.

"Guys, jump up in the air as high up as you can." whispered Shippo. That's when Kuromaru jumped up and sat on my shoulder, "Now!" with no hesitation, we all jumped up high into the sky. At that moment, I saw, what looked like, a huge streak of lightning shoot out from the trees, obliterating all the demons. So that's what I kept feeling.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled. The three of us landed a few feet away and I heard Shippo and Akira gasp.

"The Wind Scar." They said in unison.

"I've heard about the Wind Scar, but I've never seen it." continued Akira.

"That was the Wind Scar? Then that means …" I gasped and I saw a shadow emerging from the woods wearing a bright red kimono. His long silver hair trailed, but he didn't have dog ears like my mom had discribed in her journal. His ears were kind of like Uncle Sesshomaru's and mine, they had a slight tip. His eyes were a bright yellow and he had purple-ish marks on his face.

"Geez Shippo, even now, you are a pain in the ass. You're a grown demon now, act like it." I heard him say. I looked over at Shippo and he didn't move an inch. I looked back and saw that he was walking towards us, "Alright, you came all this way for a reason. What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone. I kept staring at him like an idiot. This is really him!

"Are you really Inuyasha?" I mumbled like an even bigger idiot. That's when his gaze switched from Shippo to me.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped. I could feel Akira's and Shippo's gaze on my once again. Inuyasha leaned down, closer and sniffed the air around me, "Your scent is bugging me. What's your name?" I was trying to find my voice, but I couldn't.

"I-I-I…" was all I could say which, I could tell, made him even more annoyed.

"Well spit it out!" he yelled. That's when I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Ichigo!" I yelled out my favorite fruit, strawberries, "My name is Ichigo." I looked down at the ground, away from him. I could see from the corner of my eye the expression on Akira's and Shippo's face.

"What about you? You smell like a wolf." He asked, completely ignoring me.

"My name's Akira from the wolf demon tribe. My father is Kouga." He said in a harsh tone.

"Hmm, so you're Kouga's kid." He stopped and I could feel his gaze on me again, "Well, what are you three doing here?" he asked. My head jerked up and I stared at Shippo, telling him to make up something.

"We uh need your help." And almost like he read my mind, he lied.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Have you heard the rumors? They say that the Shikon Jewel has re-apeared again." Continued Akira. For a split second, I saw Inuyasha's eyebrow twitch.

"And right around the time that the rumors started, those strange demons began apearing. They say that they are after the jewel." I said. Again, I could feel the guys looking at me. I just knew, that if Inuyasha knew that I have the jewel within me, then he'd know who I really am and I'd perfer that he figure it out on his own. Heartbreaking? Yes, but did I care? No.

"Well she speaks. Anyway, it's not my problem, so you guys came all the way here for nothing." He began walking away when I just snapped.

"Dosnt it even bother you how the Jewel re-apeared?" I yelled, though I wish I hadnt. He turned and looked at me.

"You got a problem with me Ichigo?" just the way he said my 'fake' name hurt. I had to think of something quick and that's when I remembered something my mother wrote.

"I heard from my mother that when the Jewel first dissapeared from the world, it came back in the body of a reincarnated preistess." I technically didn't lie this time. I could tell that the sudden flashbacks hurt him, but at this point, I no longer cared.

"What's it to you?" he said.

"I'm only saying, but if it's a pattern, then wouldn't the Jewel come back just like before?" that's what set him off because at that moment, he walked up to me and lifted me off the ground by my kimono.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you know everything don't you?" he said in a snarl.

"What? Want to do something about it? How about a fight?" I said in a playful tone. Back in the present, those are the very same words I would say to anyone who would pick a figh with me. Usually they would run scared, but Inuyasha was a different story and that's what I liked.

"You really think I'm going to fight a half-breed like you?" he snarled.

"You should talk, you used to be one." I said in return, no emotion in my voice left to spare. The expressions he gave were priceless though.

"Fine, but no weapons. Last thing I need is to clean off blood from my Tetsaiga." He smiled a sadistic smile as he put me down. He backed away and tossed aside his sword while I did the same with mine.

"Iza- Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" murmured Shippo.

"I need to do this, that's all I can say." I said. I began walking away from them and back to the center of the field with my father … no, Inuyasha. I could tell that Shippo was about to stop me when I heard Akira.

"No, let her go. She needs to do this."

I continued walking and once we reached the center of the field, we faced each other. The wind began blowing around us causing our scents to blow with it, colliding with one another. Hmph, some father daughter moment.

"Try not to lose to quickly kid." I heard him yell from his end of the field.

"Not likely." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

**Crimzon: well there you have it, the moment you all waited for and guess what! He don't recognize her! Woo, well im tired and I hafta think of what'll happen next chapter haha. Anywho, please review! … nice that rymes ^.^**

**Izayoi: … so my name's Ichigo now?**

**Crimzon: only around Inuyasha and it wont last long, trust me.**

**Inuyasha: … Am I supposed to recognize her?**

**Crimzon: just shutup and tell people to review.**


	12. Chapter 12:Who are you really?

**Crimzon: Omg, I'm loving your guys' reviews right now. Haha, I wasn't gona start this chapter 'till next week, but well that idea was just thrown out of the window.**

**Izayoi: … I thought it was your clock that you threw out the window.**

**Crimzon: yeah … it just wouldn't shutup**

**Izayoi: note to self, don't bug Crimzon early in the morning.**

**Crimzon: damn right! Well I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

Ugh, I came all this way to find my father and right when I do, all I want to do now is kick his ass. Oh yeah just normal father daughter behaiver. What's even worse is that … he dosnt even know who the hell I am. Because I'm so damn stupid, I tell him my name's Ichigo just so he wouldn't find out my real name. I can only imagine what Akira and Shippo are thinking, _'You're a fool' _or _'you're a chicken'_ or something like that. Am I really a chicken or do I just want my own father to figure out who the hell I am. Hm, we should make a pole on how long it'll take him to figure it out.

"Well Ichigo? You still want to fight, or are you just all talk and no action." Ok, now he's just pissing me off.

"You'd wish dog boy!" I yelled back. I sprinted forward, remembering the hellish training I went through with Uncle Sesshomaru. Just as I got near him, I felt my nails become like claws. Right before I clawed him, he dissapeared and in a flash of red, he appeared behind me and drop kicked me into the ground. Before he could finish me off, I rolled out of the way and jumped up and over his head. I landed behind him, crouched and slid my leg along the ground, hoping to trip him. At the last second, he jumped and tried kicking my head, only for me to grab his foot and toss him into the air.

Woah, where did that strength come from? Well whatever, it's working for me. I jumped up after him and was about to drop kick him when he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground under him which caused a huge cloud of dirt to surround us. I opened my eyes and found myself pinned to the ground with Inuyasha's foot holding me down.

"Heh, you really thought you could beat me, a half demon like you?" he looked down at me with a look of pure hatred. Ah the love of a father.

"Hey get off her!" I heard Akira's voice in the distance rushing towards me. I felt the wind blow around me once again, making the dirt around us dissapear. I felt the bangs of my hair move along with it and it revieled my two different colored eyes. One a brown color while the other was a bright yellow, like Inuyasha's. He noticed this and I saw his eyes widen as he took his foot off me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Akira's voice right beside me. He helped me off the ground and I looked up and my father.

"W-who are you?" he asked. For a moment I was confused, but I figured it out and covered my eye with my hand. I had forgoten about that.

"I already told you. My name is Ichigo." I was surprized I was able to talk without gasping since I got a pretty good kick in the stomach. Before he got another chance to ask more questions, something just snapped within me and I started running away from them and into the dark forest.

**-Genral POV-**

As Izayoi ran off into the forest, Kuromaru followed close behind her.

"What got into her?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'll go after her. It's not a good idea to leave her on her own for too long. Besides, she forgot her sword." Said Akira. He walked over to where she tossed aside her sword and ran off like Kuromaru. Now that just left Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Shippo, who is that girl?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo only stared at him, trying to think of what to say.

"It's not my place to tell you." Was all he said when he heard Inuyasha growl and was about to punch him on the head like when he was little, only this time, Shippo grabbed the demon's fist. Before another fight broke out, more familiar voice we heard off in the distance … Sango and Miroku.

"Shippo, Inuyasha!" yelled Sango. The couple were flying in on Kilala. Once they landed, Shippo told them what just happened, making them worry.

"Maybe we should after her." Suggested Miroku.

"No, she'll be fine as long as Akira is near her." Murmured Sango.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this. Who the hell is this Ichigo girl?" Inuyasha finally snapped, "Why does she know so much and why do her eyes look familiar to me?"

"Damn you're more dense then before!" yelled Shippo. At this point, he no longer cared if Inuyasha knew, "The girl has your temper and demonic energy. She has Kagome's kindness and confidence. Cant you see it Inuyasha? Obviously her name isnt Ichigo … its Izayoi and she's your daughter." Shippo's voice began to soften up towards the end and if he didn't know better, there were a few tears slipping past his eyes.

The sudden thought of his daughter actually being here and that he had beaten the crap out of her made him sink to the ground.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

Why? Why does it have to hurt this much? What can I do to make all of this pain just go away? I continued walking until I reached a cliff. I stared up at the horizon and saw that the sun was setting.

"In all my life, I don't think I've ever seen a sunset like this before." I mumbled to myself. I sat down att eh edge of the cliff, letting my legs dangle off the cliffs edge all the while I kept asking myself 'why?'

"_Would you like your suffering to end?"_ I heard a voice in my head. It didn't sound human, but I couldn't tell if it belonged to a demon.

"Izayoi?" I jumped at the sound of Akira's voice coming from behind me. I turned and saw him with a sad expression.

"I look like crap huh?" I turned away so he wouldn't look at my tear streaked face. I heard him sigh and he sat down next to me.

"You okay? Your wounds I mean." He asked.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks." I chuckled to myself, "You guys were right about him. Maybe we should have turned back."

"No, if we turned back then I would have seen you as a coward afraid to face her fears. Watching the way you stood up to your father and even fighting him made me think that you actually may be worth protecting after all."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I chuckled again.

"I don't know, but it made you laugh." He laughed along with me. Just talking to Akira reminded me of how I would talk to Kai and that made me think what life would have been like if my demon side never awakend.

"We should probably head back now. I don't think I can avoid Inuyasha for much longer. I have a feeling that he knows who I am now."

"Hmm?"

"My eyes. One is Inuyasha's and the other is my mother's. That's what gave away who I am." I said as I got up and was about to walk back into the forest when I saw my father standing right behind us, staring. He eyes had a sad expression and it looked like he was crying.

"Izayoi, is the Jewel really inside you?"

**Crimzon: HAHA Another cliff hanger! Yesh I am evil^.^**

**Shippo: umm where did Izayoi and Inuyasha go?**

**Crimzon: oh they are crying off in the depression corner … yeah I duno**

**Akira: hmm ok then**

**Crimzon: well REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WATS NEXT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Lacrima

**Crimzon: WOW! Damn, thanx everyone! I never knew I get all those reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Izayoi: meaning she's too lazy to name each and every one of you.**

**Crimzon: true true but still … THANK YOU!**

**Izayoi: CRIMZON DOSNT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Crimzon: enjoy!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

"Izayoi, answer me." Inuyasha stood there staring at me, waiting for me to answer him. He knows who I am now and I know that Shippo must have given in and told him. No way could he have figured it out without some kind of help. Sure, he saw the different color of my eyes and he knows my scent, but no way would he be able to notice without someone telling him.

"Yeah, it is." I said, all emotion gone.

"Why didn't you tell me who you are?" he asked.

"A father should always recognize his own daughter." He was taken aback by my comment, but deep down, he knew I was right.

"Alright then, I'm sorry Izayoi." He said, though he could have used different words, he sounded like he meant it, "But why? Why did you come back here when you were perfectly safe in the present? You have the jewel within you and as long as it is, you're not safe." This time, he was right in front of me, both his hands on my shoulders.

"Da- Inuyasha, look at me. Does it look like I'd fit in back in my time. You've been there before and you know how the people there can be. Whether you like it or not, I'm staying and this is where I belong." I saw pain in his eyes when I called him by his name instead of saying 'dad,' but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. He sighed then let me go.

"Alright then, this is where you belong, but there's still the issue with the jewel. How would we get rid of it?" I looked up at him shocked.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I heard Akira say. That's when I noticed Shippo, Miroku, and Sango standing just behind Inuyasha.

"He ran off before I could mention it." Mumbled Shippo.

"What? What is it?" he asked, and then he looked over at me, waiting for an answer.

"We can't remove the Sacred Jewel. If anyone tries to remove it from me, I'll die." That's when his eyes bugged out and he pulled me into a hug.

"Guys, let's leave them alone for a while." I heard Akira say as he pushed the group away. I stood there while Inuyasha's breathing slowed.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"About what?" I said, trying to somehow make this situation less depressing. He pulled me away at arm's length to look at my face. I could tell that my face was wet with tears, but I was still smiling.

"I left you behind without a father and now you have the Jewel inside you. Those strange demons are after you because you have the Jewel. I thought that leaving you behind would keep you safe."

"The Jewel was going to appear inside me anyway." I murmured as I looked away, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you know why they want the Jewel from you?" he asked. That's when I remembered what that dying demon said.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure as hell that they aren't going to get it!" I said with a sudden burst of courage in my voice. He seemed shocked for a moment then smiled at me, stifling a laugh.

"You really are my daughter." He then hugged me again and I hugged him back. I looked over his shoulder and saw the sun setting on another day.

**Moments later **

**-General POV-**

"I wonder what could be taking them so long?" mumbled Shippo. After leaving Inuyasha and Izayoi, the group went back to the meadow and made a small camp fire in the nearby woods.

"They haven't seen each other since the day Izayoi was born. Inuyasha may be her father, but in truth, they are complete strangers." Stated Sango, "It's better to leave them alone for a while."

"Yeah, Inuyasha has been alone all this time full of regret." Replied Shippo. He leaned back and looked up at the sky covered in stars. Akira was sitting not too far from the group, watching Kuromaru play tag with Kilala. They were both about the same size, for a wolf demon, Kuromaru was different.

"It won't be long now, huh Kuromaru?" he asked the young wolf pup. Kuromaru turned to him and barked.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

My father and I sat there talking. I told him about how my life in the present was and I didn't leave anything out. The bullies, the lies, and Michiru, but I didn't just tell him about all the bad stuff. I told him about … okay the only good thing was my family and Kai. I also showed him the small journal the belonged to my mother.

"She was always writing in this thing. She wouldn't tell me what she was writing and whenever I would try to peak at it, she would hide it." He smiled as he flipped through the pages. I always wondered what it would be like to meet my father and I never knew that we'd fight it out first then questions later.

After he gave me back the small book, I told him about the day of my birthday. How I managed to pass through the well even though it wasn't supposed to 'work' anymore. Then when I started telling him about training with Uncle Sesshomaru, he started getting pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking fighting him?" he yelled.

"It was the only way to train me, calm down." I stopped and sighed, "Besides, he thought me how to use this." I held up the sword that Totosai forged for me. I told him about the red stone in it and what it's supposed to do.

"So it's like the Tetsaiga. It keeps you from becoming full demon and losing control." He flinched at that last part. He was probably remembering all the times that he abandoned the Tetsaiga during battle and he lost control. "If it weren't for Kagome all those times, then well I'm sure you can figure out what would have happened." He smiled down at me. Then I remembered, his sword has a name. I swear, I remember the stupidest things at times like this.

"I wonder what my sword's name is." I said out loud.

"Hm? You don't know?"

"No, Totosai didn't tell me." That's when he thumped me on the head.

"Stupid, you name it yourself." He laughed at me as he said those words. Without realizing, I began laughing myself and that's when a name came to me.

"Lacrima." I mumbled.

"Lacrima? What kind of name is that?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I teased.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. I didn't think that I'd be so much like him. He even told me that I reminded him of my mother.

"Well, we should probably get back now, it's getting late." I nodded and we began walking back to the meadow. We walked in the darkness of the forest when I suddenly got this weird feeling and a killer headache. I knelt down on the ground with one hand on my head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha knelt down next to me with a worried expression. He continued to talk, but at this point I could no longer hear him. It felt like this massive pressure expanding within my head, threatening to explode. That's when I felt something else, those demons again.

"Inuyasha to your right." I managed to say. I saw his head turn, and then he grabbed me in his arms and jumped up into the air.

"_Would you like the pain to stop?" _there goes that voice again. I looked down below us and saw a few of those demons. That's when I sensed one behind us. Inuyasha probably noticed it too and jumped out of the way of its attack.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" _he yelled out his attack as he cut right through the demon. Just when we thought that it was dead, parts of its body began to pull themselves back together.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Damn, come on. Let's get you back to the others. I can't fight with you in my arms." I nodded and he ran us back to the meadow. Once we were there, we saw that the entire meadow was on fire and our friends were in the hands of the demons. There were so many of them! I noticed that no matter how much one of them would be destroyed; it would literally pull itself back together.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Inuyasha murmur under his breath.

"They're after me." I said, completely ignoring my headache. I then jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran right in the middle of the battle. "You're after me right? Then leave my friends alone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and all the demons turned to look at me. Then they all formed a circle surrounding me.

"Izayoi!" I heard everyone yelling my name. For some reason I didn't feel scared. I had Lacrima in my hands and I began feeling the blade pulse in my hands. Almost like it was trying to tell me _I'll take care of them. _It was weird, but I wasn't scared and I trusted Lacrima. I kept on hearing the others screaming my name, telling me to run away. I only smiled and held out Lacrima. Then a dark like aura surrounded the blade and without warning expanded in a flash of dark light, obliterating the surrounding demons. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Izayoi!" I felt Akira right next to me, yelling at me. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled again as he pulled me into an embrace.

**-General POV-**

Inuyasha stood there, not from the small group that huddled close to Izayoi. He noticed the wolf boy hugging her. It bothered him at first, but he realized that he loved Izayoi and she probably felt the same way for him. He smiled and was about to join them when he felt a sudden chill in the air and he looked up into the sky only to notice a few more demons and a small girl floating in front of them all.

"Aw, well isn't this touching." Izayoi flinched at the familiar voice. She looked up and she began shaking.

"Michiru…" was all she was able to say.

"Would you do me the biggest favor and fetch the half-breed for me?" she was ignoring Izayoi and turned to the biggest demon next to her. In a flash, the demon had knocked away everyone surrounding Izayoi and had her in a death grip. The demon then flew up back into the sky with the other demons.

"Izayoi!" yelled Akira.

"Give her back!" followed Inuyasha.

"Now why would I do such a stupid thing? If you want her back, then come and get her." She laughed a sadistic laugh that sent chills down their spines. "That is, if you can." Izayoi struggled in the demon's arms, trying to free herself and in the process, she dropped Lacrima.

Akira and Inuyasha jumped up after the disappearing group, reaching for Izayoi's hand. At this point, she was crying and desperately reaching for their hands. Akira reached forward more and felt the tips of her fingers before she disappeared.

"Izayoi!"

**Crimzon: Okay, I feel like I rushed that. Um … yeah im in a hurry so I hafta get to the obvious point … REVIEW PEOPLE … KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm sorry

**Crimzon: WOW THANX EVER SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Shippo: you seem in a good mood for being sick again.**

**Akira: Shh! It may be the meds talking. Lets watch and see wat happens next!**

**Crimzon: haha ok so some people asked questions in the reviews. Okay so first question is asking why Inuyasha didn't recognize who Izayoi was since he is full demon now, he should be able to sence it right? Wrong! Even though he may be a full demon now, he's still as dense as ever which messes with his judgment. He didn't notice who she was until after he saw her different color eyes. And the other question is when will Izayoi call Inuyasha Dad … well heres my answere … READ AND SEE ^.^**

**Shippo: I think you need a nap.**

**Crimzon: but ive slept all day T^T … hey where's Izayoi?**

**Akira: she was kidnapped remember?**

**Crimzon: Oh yeah, well … ONE WITH THE SHOW … uh I MEAN CHAPTER!**

**-General POV-**

Akira and Inuyasha reached for Izayoi, but their efforts were in vain. It was already too late.

"Damnit! We have to go after her!" yelled Inuyasha as he slammed his fist into the ground in anger.

"But we don't even know where those demons took Izayoi. She could be anywhere." Murmured Shippo. Miroku and Sango were standing not too far away, thinking of possible places Izayoi could have been taken. Shippo sat on the ground and Akira was standing at the ledge of the cliff staring off to where he saw Izayoi last. Kuromaru began to whine and scratch at Akira's leg. That's when Sango looked up and noticed something.

"He's no ordinary wolf pup, is he?" she asked as as walked over to Akira.

"No, he's not." He replied, looking down at the pup. That's when, he too, realized something. "You can find her, cant you Kuromaru?" he asked, croshing to pet him on the head. The pup began barking up a storm. All the others looked up in reaction and walked over.

"What makes you think an under developed wolf pup can help us find where Izayoi is?" snapped Shippo.

"He's not really a wolf demon." Murmured Akira, "You see, I found him when I was wondering around the woods. He never grows any bigger. That's why he dosnt get along with the other wolves, but he gets along just fine with the two-tails." He said, looking over at Kilala. That's when he turned back to look at Kuromaru and nodded. Almost like a signal, Kuromaru began running far from the group and something completely unexpected happened. As he ran, black fire completely surrounded him and grew bigger and bigger until it began to dissapear. What cae out of the black fire was a bigger and much stronger version of the little puppy they knew.

"H-He transformed!" stuttered Miroku. Then Kilala transformed and both were the same size.

"In this form, his sense of smell is a lot stronger and he should be able to find Izayoi." He explained. That's when Inuyasha walked up to Akira and punched him right in the face, causing him to fall back.

"You couldn't have told us this before!" he yelled.

"By the way, this is Kuromaru's first time transforming." He said as he whiped the blood from his mouth and stumbled to his feet, "You need to stop acting on your anger and start thinking. You keep acting this way then your actions just might get Izayoi … no your daughter killed." Inuyasha was taken aback by his words.

"If the both of you are done, lets get to planning a way to save Izayoi." Said Shippo as he grabbed Lacrima off the floor and tossed it at Akira. Without so much as a flinch, he caught it, "I'm leaving you in charge of getting to her once we get there." He said. Akira mearly nodded and Inuyasha saw how much the boy cared for his daughter. Even though they werent saying anything, he knew that Akira would go through great lengths to save Izayoi, even if it costs him his life.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I'm having that dream again, only this time, I'm running through a forest with Inuyasha. It seemed like we were racing each other, but he began to slow down, I tried to stop, but by the time I did, he dissapeared in a cloud of dust. I stood there in the dark, suddenly scared. That's when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw Akira. I was about to hug him when he dissapeared too. Suddenly I felt so alone and the pain in my chest started up again and I was forced to the ground. I didn't realize it before, but I started screaming.

I awoke inside some kind of larg tube filled with water. For some odd reason, I could breath just fine, but I couldn't move. I looked around and saw that I was wrapped in multiple green vines

"Hmm, awake are we? That was some dream you had." I heard _her_ voice again. I looked down and saw her, Michiru. I tried to talk, but I couldn't find my voice, "Incase you're wondering, I am not that little human friend of yours from the present, but yes my name is Michiru. Well, now that you know that, I don't think there is any reason for you to know anything else." With that said, she walked away. My vision began to expand and I noticed that I was in some kind of lab. This demon Michiru had longer hair than the human version. Her hair was in a long braid past her waist and it was a bright red. Her eyes were glowing a bright green. She was wearing bright red armor and a green cape. To me, it seemed like she was getting ready for a midevil Christmass parade.

"Your pain will end soon Half-breed." she laughed as she left the room.

So this is how it'll end. To think that I came to the Feudal Era just to die. I don't know why, but at that moment, I began thinking back to when I first met Akira and how he randomly kissed me. I guess I'll never know why he did that. I then noticed that the vines wrapped around my legs, waist, and arms were getting tighter. This made the pain in my chest worsen. I just want this pain to end.

**-Akira's POV-**

Inuyasha, Shippo and I were riding on Kuromaru's back while Miroku and Sango followed on Kilala. Kuromaru managed to find Izayoi's scent and we were headed to a large moutain range not far from where we were. I gripped Lacrima tighter as I clenched my teeth. I'm supposed to protect her and I let her get kidnapped. Don't worry Izayoi, I'm coming!

Once we arrived at base of the mountain, we began planning. Miroku and Sango were supposed cause a distraction at one side of the mountain while Inuyasha, Shippo and I enter from different areas. Then while they cause even more distractions, I have to sneak my way through and get Izayoi out of here and as far away as possible.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

It felt like an hour had gone by and slowly, the sharp pain in my chest was being replaced with a numbing feeling. For some reason, I began feeling really sleepy that I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore, that is, until I began hearing loud sounds from outside. It sounded like some kind of battlefield. From what I could tell, it was coming from the very front of the mountain. Then I heard more battle noises coming from two different sides. What the hell was going on? A few moments later, the loud sounds began getting closer to where I am. Loud explosions were closer and closer until one hit the hallway that led into the lab. That's when I saw him, at first, nothing but a shadow appearing from the cloud of dust and then it was just him … Akira.

"Don't worry Izayoi, I'll get you out of here!" he yelled, but it came to me in a mear whisper. Was I losing conciousness? I then blacked out for a few seconds and next thing I know, I'm being ripped from the vines that held me in the tube, and pulled onto the hard and cold floor. "Izayoi! Don't you dare lose, don't you dare die here, not here!" I could hear Akira's voice and slowly, I managed to see his face, though at the moment, it was only a blur.

"A-Akira?" I managed to find my voice.

"Don't worry Izayoi, I'll get you out of here now." He smiled as he held me cradled in his arms.

"Aw, now isnt this just cute! I swear, the both of you are just so adorable. It's a shame the two of you are going to have to die here." The very last thing I wanted to hear right now was _her_ voice.

"Michiru." I heard Akira growl as he stood and backed away with me still in his arms.

"Don't think you'll be able to escape." She said again and that's when I felt a presence behind us and it knocked us both to the ground, separating us. I slid halfway across the lab and I noticed that Lacrima was just inches away from me. I managed to get to my knees and lift my head to see Akira beging held down by one of those strange demons, "And don't think about using your sword. You wouldn't want to hurt your loved ones right?" she smiled that sadistic smile as she motioned for another demon to walk in and then I saw my father and Shippo.

"What?" I managed to say. How could they be beaten so easily?

"You're probably wondering why they were so weak against my demons right? Well this is where I created them and they are stronger, the closer they are to their 'birthplace.' Since they are here, well, they are invincible." I tried to get up, but the pain in my chest was back and worse this time. I fell to the ground in pain, but I managed to shake it off and reach for Lacrima, but why did I feel so tired and weak?

"Izayoi!" I could hear both Akira and Inuyasha yell when I fell back to the ground.

"You're also probably wondering why you feel so weak right?" she chuckled.

"What are you now, a mind reader?" I managed to growl.

"Quite a mouth on you. Well the vines that wrapped around you were slowly consuming you demonic aura and since you are mearly half-demon, it caused you to become weaker then it would if you were a full demon. Lets just say that it's brough you closer to death's door." She stopped for a moment and walked closer to me, "And because your demon side was weakend, it messed with the balance of your soul. The Jewel is now trying to balance it out again which explains the pain, but it wont be enough. Eventually, the stress that is begin put on the Jewel will shatter it. You're a smart girl, what do you think will happen if the Jewel shatters while its still within your body?" she knelt down and lifted my chin so I would look at her in the eye, "Let me relieve the Jewel of that stress!" and just like that, she lifted her arm and jabbed it through my chest.

It all happened so fast that I wasn't able to react to the pain. Instead I just didn't move. I could see the looks on Akira's, Inuyasha's and Shippo's faces and I could tell that they were yelling out something, probably my name, but I couldn't hear anything. I could feel the warmth of my blood run down my torso and hit the ground, forming a pool around my knees. I felt the warmth leave my face and was soon replaced with a cool sensation. I felt lightheaded and all I wanted to do at the moment was close my eyes and never open them again.

Michiru was laughing as she held the small blood-stained Jewel in her hand as I felt my body fall to the ground. As I fell, it felt like I was falling in slow motion. Once I hit the ground, I could feel the warmth of my blood surround me and I was sure that all I wanted to do was sleep. My eyelids were beginning to close and the last thing I was was Inuyasha's face. I could have sworn that a tear slid down his cheek. Before I completely fell into the darkness, I found the strength to reach out my arm, reaching for him and say my last words.

"I'm s-sorry I w-wasn't s-strong e-e-enough Father."

**Crimzon: -sniff, sniff- ok I'm like overly emotional right now and since im listening to the song Ichibyo no Refrain (the first ending to Get Backers) it made it even more sad T^T.**

**Shippo: I still think you need therapy.**

**Crimzon: WHY DOES EVERYONE TELL ME THAT?**

**Shippo: because it's true**

**Crimzon: hmm, true that true that WELL REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**Shippo: do as the lady says and maybe she'll add the next chapter and go to therapy.**

**Crimzon: YEAH! … wait wat? But, but the last time I went to therapy, the doctor dude sent me away!**

**Shippo: you mean to the nut house? What happened?**

**Crimzon: sorry but my lawyer says im not supposed to talk about it … -evil smile-**

**Shippo: … ok um REVIEW IF YOU WANT CRAZY HERE TO UPDATE!**


	15. Chapter 15: This isnt over, is it?

**Crimzon: Woo, sorry for the late update guys … umm haha thanx for the reviews! Sorry if the last chapter may have seemed rushed so I'll try my best on this next chappie ^.^**

**Shippo: u know that u forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter right?**

**Crimzon: NOOOOOOOO! … I did?**

**Shippo: yeah u did.**

**Crimzon: Oh … NNOOOOO … okay um I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND SAME GOES FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Shippo: You know, its not good for you to be this hyper. **

**Crimzon: Exactly!**

**Shippo: Exactly what?**

**Crimzon: … I duno, buuuuut the guys from the crazy place are looking for me so I MUST HIDE! –runs around the empty room for a few seconds then jumps out the window and into a bush-**

**Shippo: Thank god we're on the first floor … ok then she'll be back later … hopefully. Enjoy!**

**-General POV-**

Izayoi's body layed there in a pool of her own blood. Akira, Inuyasha, and Shippo stood there, staring in shock.

"Hmm, what a shame. To think I thought that she'd be stronger." Michiru stood there with the Jewel in her hand, smiling.

"Izayoi …" Akira's voice was no louder than a whisper as he sank to his knees. Both Inuyasha and Shippo were unable to move or speak.

"I do wonder what happend though. The daughter of the powerful demon Inuyasha and the human priestess Kagome was killed so easily. I really did expect more of a fight." She continued to complain as she twriled the jewel with her blood-stained fingers, "Well, its time for me to leave before this place comes crashing down."

"Wait!" Shippo's voice rang out as he managed to escape the clutches of the deformed demon, "Fox Fire!" he shouted as he snapped both his fingers, sending two green vortexes of fire at Michiru. When the fire hit, it surrounded her in flames and all you could hear was her scream of pain drowning out the roar of the flames. "Gotcha!"

At the moment, he assumed he was victorious, until he heard Michiru's laughter as the flames dissapated.

"Haha! Did you really think that you could kill me with such a pathetic attack?" Michiru chuckled as she walked towards Shippo. She then pulled her sword from its sheath and was about to stab the young demon when she felt someones hand wrap around her ankle. "Hmm? Still alive?" Michiru looked down to find Izayoi clutching her ankle tighter and tighter, but there was something different about her that Michiru couldn't explain.

Michiru put the Jewel a small leather pouch, that hung like a neclace around her neck, then sheathed her sword. She then crouched down and lifted Izayoi by her hair, but her bangs were still covering her eyes. "How are you still alive?"

Izayoi still said nothing as Michiru shook her violently, trying to pry an answere from her. Just then, a low growl passed Izayoi's lips. She lifted her head slightly Michiru saw her eyes, they were glowing a bright red. The black highlights in her hair changed and her hair was completely white. Her fangs were longer and her nails were like claws. Michiru gasped and staggered back while Izayoi got up on her feet.

"Izayoi?" Both Akira and Shippo said as they stared at what had become of their friend.

Like a rabid animal, she sprung forward and clawed at Michiru, only for her to dodge. They continued to fight, neither landing one hit.

Shippo stood up and noticed that the demons holding back Inuyasha and Akira were distracted by the fight. Quickly, he used Fox Fire to disintegrate the demons. The moment Inuyasha was free, he lunged forward and tackled Michiru, who had Izayoi pinned to the ground. While Inuyasha and Michiru fought, Akira got to Izayoi.

"Shippo! Go and find Sango and Miroku then escape from this place!" Akira yelled as he cradled Izayoi in his arms.

"Like hell I'm leaving you guys behind!" he argued back.

"Damnit it Shippo, don't argue with me! Get out of here now!" Akira yelled again. This time, Shippo was taken aback. The fox demon then nodded and ran out to find the others.

"Izayoi, wake up." Izayoi had stopped moving the moment Inuyasha tackled Michiru. Her eyes were just blank and her skin was ice cold. Akira looked around and finally found what he was looking for, Lacrima. He quickly ran over and grabbed it, then ran back to izayoi, but still nothing. That's when he realized that it wasn't just as simple as just bringing her her sword. The Jewel that was sustaining her life was gone and the only way to bring Izayoi back was to give her back the Jewel. Akira then grabbed the scythe off his back and began running towards the struggling Michiru.

"Hold her still Inuyasha!" Akira yelled as he plunged the scythe through her back and out her chest. The small leather pouch fell out as another pool of blood formed.

"You just made a huge mistake boy." Her voice came as nothing but a growl as her body slowly disappeared into ashes.

"What the hell?" gasped Akira.

"This wasn't the real Michiru, it was a clone. It explains why she was so weak, now go and get the Jewel back to Izayoi." He handed the small pouch to Akira with a slight smile and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to take care of. Take good care of my daughter Akira." He said, placing his hand on Akira's shoulder. He then began walking down a different tunnel and dissapeared. Without anymore hesitation, Akira ran back to Izayoi and knelt beside her. He then cut the palm of his hand and let his blood drip onto the Jewel then placed it where Michiru had stabbed Izayoi. At that moment, the Jewel began to melt into her skin and all her wounds were healed. Her skin color began to go back to normal and her eyes closed. It seemed like she was sleeping soundly now.

Akira slightly chuckled to himself as he lifted her up in his arms and began to run off in the direction Shippo had taken when a loud blast was heard and the entire place began to fall apart. The only exit was blocked off by a giant boulder. Before he could start thinking that theres was no other way out, Kuromaru burst through the boulder.

"How the he-" before he could finish, he saw Shippo right behind him with a small flame in his hand. Behind him was Kilala and an unconcious Sango. Miroku was standing next to the demon cat holding his wounded arm.

**~Moments later~**

After escaping the mountain, the group headed back to the meadow, which was now nothing but a desolent wasteland. Everything had burned from the fire.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango were sitting at the small camp they had made in the forest (where the fire didn't reach).

"So, there's no sign of him?" murmured Sango as she picked at the stones surrounding the fire with a stick.

"No, Akira said that he had something to do and he left. I went back just a little while ago, but there was nothing left, just a bunch of ruble. I sniffed around for his scent, but it was gone, as if he were never there." Shippo sighed as he stared at the flickering flames of the fire.

"Inuyasha was never the same after Kagome passed. Before he would always be so predictable, but now, it's like he's a different person. What about Izayoi?" asked Miroku.

"She's with Akira right now. They're by the cliff's ledge, talking. Its better to leave them alone for a while." Sango said, still poking the rocks.

Shippo couldn't help but feel a little jelouse that Izayoi wouldn't leave Akira's side when she woke up.

**~Over by the Cliff~**

"He said that huh." Izayoi's voice was weak as she tried to understand why her father had left. She sighed and rested her head on Akira's shoulder while they stared at the setting sun.

"While you were sleeping, Shippo went back to find him, but there was no sign of him ever being there. I'm sorry Izayoi." Akira mumbled as he placed his hand on hers. Izayoi then turned her hand over and held his.

"Why are you apologizing?" she chuckled.

"Your Uncle trusted me to protect you from any harm and I failed. You already died once because of my weakness and with Michiru still out there somewhere, I-" Before he could finish talking, Izayoi used her free hand and placed it on his cheek.

"It's not your fault. It was mine for letting my guard down. I promise you that I wont die again."

"And I promise you that I wont let you get hurt ever again." He then leaned close and kissed her forhead, "I also promise to help you find your father again." Izayoi smiled at his comment then fell back to sleep on his shoulder. Akira smiled and then looked out at the setting sun.

"This isnt over Michiru, not by a long shot."

**Crimzon: AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD there u have it … THE END!**

**Shippo: seriously, your just gonna end it like that?**

**Crimzon: haha hellz no! But it would help a lot more if people review a bunch! Maybe help me get to 70 by Monday … ok how bout get to 70 by next Thursday and in the mean time, ill be typing up the next chapter.**

**Shippo: ok, good … so do I hav a chance with Izayoi –he says with hopeful eyes-**

**Crimzon: … ok, I sugest u read the chapters and figure it out urself. WELL REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Where are you?

**Crimzon: -sigh- ugh im so sorry everyone, im rlly bad at fight sceens which is why I didn't go into detail with the battles last chapter. If any of u are disappointed … GOMENASAI T^T**

**Shippo: … oh geez, she's in her depressed mood today -_-'**

**Akira: Well at least it wasn't like yesterday when she as in her hyper mood.**

**Izayoi: mhmm, then the day before was her insanity mood.**

**Shippo: and before that was the homicidal mood.**

**Crimzon: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Akira: -in a blunt tone- it means ur an insane homicidal and bipolar girl who desperately needs medication.**

**-Shippo and Izayoi huddle close behind Akira, waiting for the tantrum-**

**Crimzon: … you're right Akira. Ima go take a nap -walks outa the room-**

**Shippo&Izayyoi: Eh?**

**Akira: I guess being blunt aint all that bad. Any who, Crimzon will try to make this chapter a little longer than the last one since it was a request from one of the few people who reviewed and to answer another request by Amutogirl … I WONT ALLOW IT!**

**Izayoi: Allow what?**

**Shippo: What did she request? -tries to look at reviews on the screen-**

**-Akira closes laptop and runs off-**

**Izayoi: … um okay then, I swear, all things go to hell when Crimzon loses it. Well, CRIMZON DOSNT OWN INUYASHA! ENJOY!**

**-General POV-**

After the gang had rested up, they headed back to the village. Of course, none of them were too happy about going back empty handed. Not only that, Akira and Izayoi have become closer than before, but of course Shippo wasn't too happy about that either. Ever since Izayoi was kidnapped, he wanted to be the one to save her, but part of him knew it was not meant to be. Though, that didn't stop him from hoping.

The entire way to the village, he kept offering to carry Izayoi on his back since she was still weak, but each time, she would refuse and walk closer to Akira. The weird thing was that, Akira wasn't talking much or at all for that matter. Shippo had a feeling something was up and he was going to keep a close eye on Akira.

**-High up in the mountains-**

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the small green imp named Jaken.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual hostile tone.

"Why do you think Inuyasha left them?"

"Hmm, yes. Why did you leave them Inuyasha?" The dog demon turned to face a nearby tree and Inuyasha stepped out with his arms crossed.

"Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see." Inuyasha walked over to stand next to his elder brother while looking over the edge of the cliff.

"What are you planning?" he sneered.

"Hmph, this is the first time that you don't know what's going on inside my head." He chuckled slightly to himself, but then became serious, "It's that demon named Michiru. I'm sure you know about all of that, right?"

"Yes, of course he knows about that demon! What the real question is-" Jaken blurted out. Before he could finish, Sesshomaru silenced him by giving that 'be quiet or I'll kill you' glare.

"Oh, you mean, why I left her behind once again?" mumbled Inuyasha.

"You're testing her aren't you?" mumbled Sesshomaru. When he turned to look at the spot where Inuyasha had been standing, he was gone and all Sesshomaru did was smile.

"Mi Lord? What do you mean by testing her?" asked the little imp demon. But as usual, Sesshomaru merely stays his quiet self and begins to walk away. Jaken sighed and ran after him.

**-Back at the village-**

"So he left huh. I swear, that Inuyasha makes no sense." The gang was resting up in Rin's hut while they were trying to figure out what to do next.

**-Rin's POV-**

What the hell could he be planning? Well, whatever it is, it has to do with finding where Michiru must have escaped to.

"Hey Rin, can I talk with you for a moment?" I looked at Shippo who was waiting for me by the door. I nodded and followed him outside.

"What is it Shippo?" I asked, completely confused on what he wanted to talk about.

"It's Izayoi and Akira; they've both been acting weird lately." He sneered while turning his head left and right, as if he were expecting someone to be listening.

"What do you mean?"

"Izayoi has been sticking to Akira like glue ever since we rescued her from Michiru." My smile widened when I realized how jealous Shippo sounded when he talked about those two, "Not only that, but Akira hasn't said one word to anyone but Izayoi since we got back. I don't know about you, but I say we keep a close eye on Akira, something is up with that guy and I don't trust him one bit.

"Heh, do I sense a hint of jealousy perhaps?" I chuckled.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with how I feel about I-" the moment he realized what he was saying, he went completely silent and began walking away, "Ugh, you know what? Forget this; I guess I'm on my own." I couldn't help laugh at how he was acting.

"Wait, wait. Look Shippo, if you feel like something really is going on then I'll help you keep an eye on them, ok?" obviously, that got no response from him. All he did was walk away mumbling curse words.

All day long, Shippo and I followed around Akira and Izayoi. I hated to admit it, but he was right, those two were acting weird. Izayoi was literally sticking to him like glue while he was acting as if he were in a trance.

"Hey Shippo, did Miroku or Sango notice anything?"

"Miroku did mention that they were acting weird, but he said it was probably because Inuyasha left Izayoi behind again. He said Akira was probably just helping her deal with it and he told us not to mention anything about it since it might upset her." He explained. At the moment, we were both hiding up in a tree, watching Akira and Izayoi down below.

"Did you ever even consider that Miroku might have a point?" I asked, annoyed at the time we just wasted … well, _I _wasted with this idiot.

"Well of course, but it's just this gut feeling." He said again, only this time, he turned to look at me with a serious look in his eyes, "You don't believe me do you?" he had this sorrowful look in his eyes that I didn't know how to respond to it.

"Shippo I-" before I could say anything else, he mumbled 'never mind' and jumped down from the tree. I couldn't help but think that the boy was just being paranoid, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he could be right. When I thought about Akira's personality, he was acting differently. Usually he would hit on Izayoi in order to embarrass her, but he didn't do anything like that. Something was definitely wrong, and I was going to find out what.

As the day went by, I continued to watch them from the trees. To me, it just looked like they were talking a walk in the forest, but something was off. They were completely quiet. As I followed them, Akira suddenly stopped and looked in my direction.

"H-Hey Akira!" I said nervously. He only stared back at me with anger in his eyes.

"I know you've been following us. I suggest you walk away and leave us alone."

"Akira, what's going on with you?" I didn't realize that while I was waiting for him to respond, he had backed me up against the tree. I noticed my hands shaking and when I looked up into his eyes, they had changed completely. Then I started to feel the world around me spin and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Last thing I saw was Akira walking back to Izayoi, that's everything went black.

**-General POV-**

Shippo was walking back to the hut when he noticed Sesshomaru waiting just outside.

"You! Boy! Where is everyone?" yelled Jaken.

"Miroku and Sango had another mission so they left shortly after we came back." Shippo stopped for a moment, wondering if he should tell them about Akira and Izayoi.

"Where's Rin?" asked Sesshomaru in a worried tone, but knowing him, you could never tell. He always sounded angry.

"Rin is-" that's when it hit him. He hadn't seen her since he left her behind when they were following Akira and Izayoi around. He looked up at Sesshomaru and he automatically knew that something was wrong.

**-At the sacred tree-**

Izayoi had been in some kind of trance ever since she had woken up. She just couldn't explain it, no matter how hard she would try to break out of it, it would hurt. What was even more weird was that it would hurt where the Sacred Jewel was. She thought that if she'd follow Akira around, then she'd be able to figure out what the hell was going one. There was just one problem, this wasn't the real Akira.

"I guess we are far enough away from all the others." Akira said as he snapped his fingers. The moment he did, Izayoi was free from her trance and she fell to her knees.

"Akira, what the hell was that?"

"And to think, Master told me to beware how strong you are. Obviously, she was wrong."

**-Izayoi's POV-**

No, this wasn't the real Akira. This one is an imposter and I fell for it! Slowly his form began to change. His skin became darker and looked like burnt ash. His eyes began to glow a bright red and his teeth looked as sharp as a shark's. His claws became long and sharp as he raised his hand.

"I believe its time you return what belongs to my master." At that moment, he lunged at me. Without thinking, I unsheathed Lacrima and blocked his attack. With his other hand, he tried to grab me by the neck, but I jumped away and took my stance. For some reason, it felt like I was already out of breath and that's when I remembered something. When Father was fighting against Michiru and Akira was putting the Sacred Jewel back inside me, he cut his hand and let his blood cover the Jewel. They thought I was unconscious that entire time, but I was aware of everything that was happening.

"Where is Akira?" I managed to say, trying not to sound scared.

"The wolf? All I can really say is that you'll be seeing him soon." That's when he lunged at me again and this time, I couldn't move. No, no he couldn't be! Akira couldn't be … dead?

"Fox Fire!" I came out of my thoughts in time to see the fake Akira surrounded by a green vortex of fire. Then, out of nowhere came Sesshomaru as he kicked Akira and he flew right into the Sacred Tree.

"Izayoi!" I heard Rin's voice right next to me, but everything seemed to be fading away. Why? I know Akira couldn't be dead, I could feel it, but it wasn't just that. It was something else, as if I were paralyzed.

"Rin, get her out of here!" I heard Sesshomaru order as he continued to fight the fake Akira. Slowly everything began to fade away and the last thing I was the murderous look in Akira's eyes.

**Crimzon: … -sigh-**

**Shippo: whats wrong now?**

**Crimzon: … I don't rlly hav much to say about this chapter, I feel like I didn't do a vrry good job … again –sigh- just review people, it might help me find a little more muse to write an ever bettr chapter later.**

**Shippo: … well, better do what the lady says and review.**


	17. Chapter 17: I love you

**Crimzon: um, it's a little delayed but … HAPPY DAY OF THE MASS MURDER OF TURKIES!**

**Shippo: Oh geez, you have some major issues.**

**Crimzon: Well thank you captain oblivious.**

**Shippo: … the saying is captain obvious.**

**Crimzon: WELL I SAY CAPTAIN OBLIVIOUS!**

**Shippo: … ok then.**

**Crimzon: Now, let's get down to business. I've been thinking of ending this soon and starting a sequel. I can't really think of any names so ima just call it Return to the Feudal Era part two. Unless anyone wants to suggest better names then feel free to say so, preferably in a review haha. So, ill try to think of a better name, but until then, it stays like that. Um, this chapter is gona be longer than all the others (I hope) so this might be the last chapter for this and ill start Part Two later.**

**Shippo: wow, this might be one of the few times that you sound calm.**

**Crimzon: I am calm … I think its cuz of the sleepy time tea I just had.**

**Shippo: … we gotta get more …**

**Crimzon: Well then I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!**

**-Izayoi's POV-**

I was floating in complete darkness. There was absolutely no light. I felt helpless and weak, as if I should just give up and not bother with fighting anymore. Slowly, sleep began to overcome me and all I wanted to do was close my eyes and fall into a coma, where I would never get hurt.

_Fallen and no one cares_

_In darkness with no light_

_Why bother trying to fight?_

_I'm tired, so I close my eyes_

_Goodnight._

I heard someone chanting the poem I wrote for that class assignment. What was weird was that I was feeling everything that was in the poem. Forgotten, alone, weak, helpless, and just plain tired with everything.

_Someone does care_

What was that?

_There is light everywhere, no matter how dark._

The more this voice spoke, the closer it sounded. It sounded so familiar.

_Fight to protect the ones you care about_

This time, I was wide awake and alert. Then I felt someone behind me and I became still when I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"It's not good for you to sleep so much. No matter how good it feels, there's always a downside." His cool voice came out in a slight whisper. That's when I realized who this was.

"A-Akira." I turned around to see his smiling face and without hesitating, I jumped into his arms, crying against his chest. "Akira, thank god you're ok!"

"Shh, calm down Izayoi. We're aren't out of the woods yet." His voice was calm and sincere, but there was a hint of worry. I pulled away to get a better look at him when I noticed that half of his body was being consumed by the darkness around us. Slowly, his feet disappeared and were slowly consuming his knees.

"Akira, what's happening to you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Long story short, I was attacked when we were going to rescue you. Some strange demon caught me from behind and next thing I knew, I woke up here in this void."

"So, you're saying that, that other Akira is the demon that attacked you?" I asked, still confused.

"No, he is me. That demon possessed me somehow. It's hard to explain right now. Right now, you must go back and find a way to bring me back." I looked up at him, not sure of what to say, except nod my head and hug him again.

"I'll bring you back Akira, count on it." He then smiled and slowly everything began to fade away and I slipped back into consciousness.

Everything was a blur when I came to, so it took me a while to realize where I was and what the hell was going on. I was leaning up against a tree and I saw Rin sitting next to me, wrapping my arm with a bandage. Shippo was standing in front of both of us in a protective stance. I looked past him and noticed Uncle Sesshomaru fighting Akira. I made a low grunt sound as I leaned forward. Rin and Shippo heard me since they were both fussing over me right now.

"Hey, you alright?" Shippo asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here!" I heard Rin yell.

"No!" I yelled. Rin and Shippo looked at me with shocked expressions at my sudden outburst. "I can't leave him behind … because I-" At that moment, multiple explosions sounded off and I noticed that Uncle was attacking with his whip.

"What the hell are you talking about? That's not the real Akira!" Shippo yelled, but I ignored him as I reached for my sword and ran into the battle.

Akira was thrown down onto the ground and Uncle Sesshomaru was about to stab him with his claws when I ran in front of Akira, arms in the air. Sesshomaru noticed me just in time and he stopped, his claw only inches away from my face.

"What the hell are you doing Izayoi? Out of the way!" he snarled, but I just ignored him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Akira's arm appeared at the corner of my eye and next thing I knew, I was caught in a headlock.

"You're a fool Izayoi." He growled in my ear. Just hearing him talk like that, even though I knew he wasn't himself, it still hurt. But I couldn't think about that right now, I had to figure out a way to bring him back to his normal self.

"Damnit Izayoi! Can't you see that he is not Akira!" I heard Shippo yell in a panic.

"Listen to the fox boy, Izayoi. Akira is gone and I am here to stay." At that moment, I realized that the more time passed, he was slowly pulling me away from the others. That's when I came up with an idea. An idea that the others couldn't interfere with. Before I could put my plan into action, I saw Shippo running at us from an angle, a small green flam flickering in his hand. I was about to yell out to him to stop, but Akira suddenly let go and in a flash, he appeared behind Shippo, then he had the blade of the scythe held up against Shippo's neck.

"Shippo!" I heard Rin yell. I turned to see that Sesshomaru was only standing there, watching.

"So, what are you going to do now Izayoi?" As he said that, he brought the blade closer and closer to Shippo's neck. That's when I put my plan into action. _God I hope this works!_

"Take me then!" I blurted out. They both looked at me in shock. "He's completely useless to you right? It's me you came for, so why don't we just make a trade?" I noticed the look on Shippo's face and immediately my heart sank. He just seemed so hurt; I just didn't know what to do.

"Smart girl, but at the same time, not so smart. You're sacrificing yourself in exchange for a week little fox demon such as he. You really are the daughter of a pathetic half-breed and a human." His smirk grew wider and it made my skin crawl. At that moment, he loosened his grip on the scythe and pushed Shippo towards me. He was only inches from me and he had such a sad expression it hurt.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to save a guy whose already a lost cause?" he said, eyes filled with sorrow. I looked back to see Sesshomaru still standing there, one hand on Rin's shoulder, keeping her from running towards us. I looked back to see Akira standing there, impatiently, waiting for me to fulfill my end of the bargain.

"Shippo, it's not too late. I can still save him. I have a plan that I think might work, if you would give me the chance." I looked down at our feet, avoiding his eyes. Of course that was useless since he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I had no choice but to look at him.

"What makes you think it'll work?"

"Deep down, I know it will. I know it because … I love him." I whispered that last part as tears overflowed my eyes. His expression remained the same. Then without warning. He leaned in close and kissed me softly and then pulled away. He looked at me again with that same expression and then began to walk away, over to where Sesshomaru was standing. As he passed me, he whispered something so that only I would be able to hear.

"I'll always love you Izayoi, I want you to know that." The moment he was gone and Akira began talking was when I noticed tears flowing down my cheek.

"What a touching moment. Now if you would, come." Akira walked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into a black void that had formed behind him. The last thing I heard was Rin's voice yelling out my name.

**-General POV-**

"What happened?" asked Sesshomaru once Akira and Izayoi disappeared through the black void. Shippo still had his head down and his bangs slightly covered his eyes.

"She says she has a plan to bring him back." Was all he was able to say without his voice cracking. Rin then walked up to him and slapped him right across the face. There was a loud echo around them.

"How could you just let her go like that?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. She looked up at the dog demon and then back at Shippo when she noticed tears streaming down his cheek. That's when she realized what had happened between the two. "This is her choice." He mumbled as he walked away with Jaken following close behind.

**-Izayoi's POV-**

The black void took us deeper into the forest near another Cliffside. There was a wide open area like a field with trees surrounding it like a semi-circle. At the very end was the cliff and the moon shining bright, making everything a slight blue-ish color. It was like I was in some kind of painting.

"Ready to die? I thought this place would be perfect for your grave." Akira smiled slightly as I saw him raise the blade of his scythe up to my neck. Of course, he forgot to do one little thing, disarm me. In only a second, I unsheathed Lacrima and used it knock away the scythe. Lucky me, I caught him off guard so it flew a few feet away from us.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I said before springing forward, jumping over his head and appearing behind. Then I crouched down right when he swung his fist right where my head would have been. While I was crouched, I spun on one leg while I used the other to trip him, only he jumped at the last moment. He then jumped back, trying to get to the scythe, but I sprang forward once again with the blade of my sword raised out like a spear. Akira turned before I stabbed him and smiled just like how the real Akira would. I hesitated and I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping my sword in the process.

"Big mistake Half-Breed." I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop his attack, let alone dodge it, so I said the one and only thing that I knew would work to bring him back.

"I love you, Akira." But it was too late, right when I said that, Akira had already plunged his arm right through my chest where the Jewel was. At first, I didn't feel any pain because I was happy that I was able to say it out into the open. I continued to smile and I noticed that the look in his eyes wasn't coming from the possessed Akira; it was coming from the real Akira. My plan had worked.

"I-Iza-Izayoi …" his voice was sounding like his usual self again. Slowly, he pulled his arm out from me which hurt like hell. I managed to let out a small gasp, then fall to my knees. I looked up at him and saw him place one hand to his face while in the other hand was the sacred Jewel. I realized that everything had begun to go numb as more and more blood poured out. I looked up again and saw that Akira dropped the Sacred Jewel to the ground, place both hands to his head and yell at the top of his lungs. His screams echoed all around us. It didn't take me long to realize that he was trying to kick the demon possessing him out of his body.

He staggered around and then I saw a black-ish aura surrounded him and literally poured out of him and began to form a monstrous form not far from where we were. Akira fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"A-Akira." I gasped. He tried crawling to me, but the demon appeared right next to him and kicked, forcing him into a tree. "Akira!" I yelled, though a bad idea since it hurt to even whisper, let alone yell. I looked over at his crumbled form. I saw one of his arms reaching out in my direction.

"_You failed Half-Breed."_ The sound of this demon's voice made my skin crawl. He reached down with one of his long arms to pick up the blood soaked jewel. "_Master over-estimated you."_ It began to walk towards the cliff and my vision began to get blurry.

All of a sudden, I begin to hear a woman's voice in my head. The way she talked, you could tell that she wasn't from around here, more like from where the present. I didn't need to put two and two together to realize who it was.

"Mom …" I whispered.

"_Mhm, that's right Izayoi. Listen, I don't have long to explain so I only have this to say, let your strength pour through you from Lacrima. You must not let the Jewel fall into the hands of that demon!" _that was all she said before her voice faded away. It only took me a few seconds to figure out what she wanted me to do so before I passed out from loss of blood, I focused on my weapon.

"Lacrima, lend me your strength for this one attack, please." I then begin to feel Lacrima's warmth flow into me like a steady fire. I felt the handle change, become thinner. Next thing I knew, I was holding a black bow with a red and black arrow. Very original … and yes, I can be sarcastic when I'm close to death. I quickly took aim at the demon that was almost gone. I knew that one arrow was going to do much damage to him; he could probably just regenerate, so I aimed the arrow at the one thing that could cause some damage … the Jewel. I pulled back the arrow and released. Right before the arrow hit its mark, I heard my mother voice once again, "_you really are my daughter."_ I smiled at that last comment as the arrow hit the Jewel and then there was a bright burst of light. I noticed the Jewel split down the middle and then straight across, so it broke apart in fours.

I was at my limit, it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Then everything became a blur, next thing I knew, the demon was surrounded by a vortex of green fire and Akira was running at me with something small glowing in his hand.

**Crimzon: Well… that's it for now. Next chapter will be the Epilogue and then I start on part two of this journey. I still need to come up with a name for it though, its bugging the hell outa me too.**

**Shippo: did I do what I think I just did?**

**Crimzon: kill the demon? Um, yeah.**

**Shippo: Uh, no. Did I really kiss Izayoi?**

**Crimzon: Yes, the public (meaning one person) demanded more Izayoi and Shippo moments so I let her have it! Haha!**

**Shippo: -grins- SCORE!**

**Akira: Don't get too excited Shippo, I kissed her too ya know.**

**Shippo: -smile fades- … **

**Izayoi: … why do I get the idea that they are in some competition?**

**Crimzon: cuz they are.**

**Izayoi: … -sigh- Well, review people if you want Crimzon to update so she can start on the sequel.**

**Crimzon: YEAH!**


	18. Epilogue: Something wrong

**Crimzon: Wow, this is the last chapter for this story … AND THEN THE SEQUEL! Um, im still kinda debating on the name but I think I gots a prrty good idea so yeah.**

**Akira: Well CRIMZON DOSNT OWN INUYASHA!**

**~Izayoi's POV~**

Everything after the battle was only a blur. I do remember Akira placing a shard of the jewel inside me in order to bring me back to life … for the second time. After I shot the jewel with my arrow, it split into four pieces, one of which landed close enough to revive me, so now all we have to do is find the remaining three, joy.

Afterward, we all returned to the village and both Shippo and Akira havnt said a word since what happened. Shippo had told me that he loved me and he even kissed me. Even though Akira was possessed during that time, he remembers everything that happened. Everything was just so awkward now, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do except … try to be as oblivious as possible. And if the subject should ever come up in a conversation then I will do the only thing I'd be able to do … run like hell. I just felt so confused about all of this, I don't even know what the hell I was going to do for when the subject does come up (though, running away seems like a good idea, it wouldn't be right, no matter how tempting.)

Once we arrived at the village, the last thing I remember was passing out in Akira's arms. Next thing I knew, I woke up inside Rin's little hut a few days later. Yes, I lost conciousness for a few days, go figure.

When I awoke, I found myself alone so I sat there, thinking on what was going to happen now. Obviously, I was going to have to head out to search for the three shards of the Jewel, but what was I going to to about Shippo and Akira?

I was about to get up when someone came in … Shippo.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Im ok, a little sore." I said, looking down at my lap, trying not to look him in the eye. He then walked over and sat down next to me.

"Izayoi, about what I said before …" before he could finish what he was saying, Uncle Sesshomaru walked in along with Jaken, trailing behind.

"You boy! Out!" the little imp barked. Shippo mearly glared and stepped out.

"I'm assuming Im ok, a little sore." I said, looking down at my lap, trying not to look him in the eye. He then walked over and sat down next to me.

"Izayoi, about what I said before …" before he could finish what he was saying, Uncle Sesshomaru walked in along with Jaken, trailing behind.

"You boy! Out!" the little imp barked. Shippo mearly glared and stepped out.

"I'm assuming you're here because you want to see how I'm doing." I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Insolent girl! Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru is here …" Sesshomaru cut him off by glaring at him. Without a single word spoken, Jaken nodded and left.

"Let me save you the trouble of speaking. The moment I recover, I have to set out on a journy to find the remaining three shards of the Jewel and I have to bring Akira and Shippo along for the ride."

"Sharp as ever, but that's not all. Now that you only have one out of the four pieces of the Jewel with you, it'll be easier for the demon side of you to polute the shard, and thus, losing yourself." He stopped for a moment to let it all sink in. Damn, that's the longest sentence I've ever heard him speak.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. The Jewel was what was keeping everything balanced, but now that its in four pieces, then it'll make everything even more difficult. I can already feel a fight within me between my human and demon side. One trying to keep everything balanced while the other is trying to take over." I sighed then looked up at him, "Let me guess, its because of the Stone in Lacrima that I havnt lost control yet right?"

"Yes, but it wont for long. You'll grow weaker each day, so each day, you'll have to grow stronger and stronger in order to supress the demon inside you."

"I figured as much. Thanks Uncle, I wont let you down." For a moment, I could have sworn he smiled. As he stood up to leave, I remembered one thing I wanted to ask him, "Have you seen my father? Is he okay?" he stopped and turned to me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's nearby. If you want to speak to him before he leaves, then you'd better hurry." As he said that, he left. He's nearby, where? I closed my eyes, trying to remember his scent, but then it hit me. I swear, he can be so obvious. I jumped up, slipped on my flats, grabbed Lacrima then hightailed it out of there.

I kept running as fast as I could to the Sacred Tree and then I recognized his scent. The moment I reached the Sacred Tree, I saw him, staring at the spot where he was pinned for fifty years.

"You're like your mother in more ways then one." He said. He turned to look at me and he was smiling. I felt tears welling up inside me and I couldn't hold back anymore, I ran up to him and jumped in his arms, crying.

"Dad, I'm glad you're okay."

"You're a lot like me too, arent you? You have your mothers love and kindness. You have my strengths, but you also have my weaknesses and I'm sorry for that." He held me tighter and pet my hair.

"Yeah, but dosnt that just add to the fact that I can get stronger?"

"Good point. Look, I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon. I know I can trust you with Shippo and that wolf boy."

"Please don't remind me about those two. Searching fo rthe remaining pieces of the Jewel is enough of a hassel." I chuckled.

"Ah, love issues I'm guessing. Sorry, I cant help you with that. But if either one of them hurts you, they'll be getting a little visit from me." he pulled me away and smiled.

After he left, the guys and I talked about looking for the remaining pieces of the Jewel. Rin said that because of the piece I have, then I should be able to sence the other pieces. She said that we could head for a village near the ocean. There were rumors that one piece managed to make it's way in that direction, so it would be a preatty safe bet if we started there.

Akira and I havnt talked since before I broke apart the Jewel. Shippo didn't get another chance to talk to me since I kept avoiding him. Kuromaru was actually sticking to me like glue lately. As if he were trying to tell me that everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay right? Why did I feel like something was going to go horribly wrong?

Later that night, I had a dream that answered my question.

Shippo, Akira, and I were walking down a dirt road when we came upon three different paths we could take. One lead to the ocean, the other lead to a dark forest and the lat one lead up into the mountains. The dark clouds hovering in the sky seemed so close and it was cold, like it was going to rain. I looked over at Akira and Shippo, but they looked different. Their skin was pale and their eyes were dark. Kuromaru began barking at the two. Next thing I knew, they both dissapeared and I found myself alone. Then everything changes and I find myself near a cliff, standing infront of a grave, crying. That's when I knew that something was going to go horribly wrong.

_~To be continued~_

**Crimzon: AND THAT'S IT! HAHA, well, ima start the sequel as soon as I can and I finally figured out a name for it! Un-Ending Journey**

**Izayoi: Wow … who died?**

**Crimzon: -glares-**

**Izayoi: … I should learn not to ask you anything.**

**Crimzon: Damn right! Well, review everyone! **


End file.
